Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
by Talicor
Summary: "Not all are what they appear to be." A time travel fic (It follows two interwoven timelines) after ANH, Vader is betrayed, Anakin is transformed, and the Empire will fall. (Cover photo by dtaskonak on Deviantart!)
1. Imprisonment

Prepare yourselves. I am attempting the unthinkable!

_Something serious!_

This is my second attempt at Fanfiction, and my first at a torture/interrogation scene.

(I am a lighthearted person, so for you horror junkies out there, I'm sorry to disappoint...)

Anyway, let me know what you think of this! The next chapter is where all the 'fun' begins!

I do have to admit that the basis for this story was inspired in part by **At Dusk's End **by **Crush-Chan17 **(especially this introductory scene.)as well as **A Second Chance **by **MS-16 Z Jaeger. **(If you read it, you'll see why/how in a few chapters)

They are both awesome stories, and I suggest you check them out!

Anyway, here is Sheep in Wolf's Clothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

It's amazing to think that in the absence of pain, no matter how short, how the more potent it seems upon its return.

What once would've seemed a mere discomfort now sends white hot tendrils of flame surging through my bruised and broken body. Licking at my open wounds, I writhe silently, vocal chords long spent from the previous, days? Weeks? I have been a recipient of Level Eight interrogations.

Could they not see the truth?

Vaguely, I can sense someone enter the cell.

"Ah, have you enjoyed our facilities thus far?"

Furan.

Once, I would've respected the man, but after this experience, the only thing he can expect from me is a slow and painful death.

Struggling to lift my head, I meet his soulless gaze with the azure fire of my own.

"The jewelry is a tad much," I retort, motioning to the grime smeared Force cuffs that bind my arm and legs, "And I think you would look much better dead." Spitting a globule of blood onto his newly shined boots, I grin devilishly.

"Charming," the Imperial grimaced, his gaunt face reminiscent of a predatory bird.

On second thought, I find that Tarkin is a more apt description, "Of course, I should be surprised to hear these words from a _Jedi_."

"I am no Jedi!" I hiss, unable to shout, and kneeling on the blood slicked floor, my legs too weak to sustain me.

"Then what were you doing with _this_?" Furan baited, holding up a familiar silver cylinder. One that hung at my hip constantly until now. With a flash, the blade roared to life, filling the chamber with a cerulean glow that shimmered purely in contrast to the filthy environment I found myself in.

"I stole it."

"Oh? And from who? The Jedi are dead!" The interrogator's face glared like a demon's from above the simmering blade, which I now found hovering at my neck.

"Obviously not, if you think _I_ am a Jedi..." I swallow thickly, the copper tang of fresh blood welling from my ravaged throat as I speak.

"Ha!" Furan scoffed, "There is no point in denial now, your Order is long dead! Now, you will answer my questions truthfully this time."

"I have already told you th-" The saber now kisses my flesh before whisking away, as if it were the touch of an angel.

"What you told me is impossible! No one can accomplish what you claim to! Not. Even. A. Jedi. You obviously believe in the Force, to even try to pass off such ludicrousness!" The blade, once my greatest ally, tastes the flesh on my right bicep, leaving an angry red trail in its wake.

"How could I lie?" I retort, flicking a light brown lock of hair, encrusted with sweat, blood, and assorted grime from being in here, out of my face. Dimly, I notice the glint of several silver strands.

_Force. Am I really that old?_

"You've injected me with enough interrogation serum to kill a Rancor."

"Yet you will not break." Furan now touched the energy blade to where my right elbow ended in an interface plate. "It's a shame your prosthetic was so old. Removing it was practically a favor..."

"What can I say?" I smile bitterly. If there was one thing the Clone Wars couldn't beat out of me, it was my knack for witty comebacks, "I'm vintage."

Suddenly, the blade leapt for my face, gently caressing the scar over my eye.

"Yes," Furan supplied sweetly, his voice sharper than the weapon he held, "And like the rest of your kind, you will remain a relic of the Old Republic. A name in a museum exhibit perhaps." The saber is now searing my flesh with its warm nuzzle, of what could almost be seen as affection, against my chin.

"That's cute," I manage to meet the steely grey eyes of my captor once again, "Although I doubt the Emperor would want me in an exhibit _quite_ yet."

"So you admit to having information on the Supreme Commander?" Furan sniffed, cocking his head slightly, "Because that is the only way you'd _ever _gain an audience with His Majesty."

"Oh, I know_ everything_ about the Supreme Commander." I state lucidly, the pain in my knees keeping me aware. "The Emperor knows me. Give him my name, and you'll see."

I can't help but gain satisfaction from the interrogator's reaction through the Force.

"We will see about that Jedi. Just know, as soon as you are exposed, and Lord Vader has returned, your life will be forfeit."

_Oh don't worry Admiral. I don't believe it will be my life that will be forfeit in the presence of the Dark Lord. But rather, yours._

"Just tell the Emperor that_ Anakin Skywalker_ requests to have audience with him."

Almost immediately, I am met with a slash across my chest and a boot cracking across my face. Unsurprised at this reaction, I continue to hold his gaze.

"You will regret ever revealing your name to me _Chosen One_." Furan spat into my face as well. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die at the His Majesty's discretion, my only regret will not be doing it myself!"

In almost an inhuman perfection, the Admiral retracted the ice blue saber, and casting one last contempt filled glance, he turned and marched to the door. Pausing, he turned his head slightly, as if wishing to catch one last glance of the famed Jedi-turned-war-criminal, and his handiwork in bringing the legend down, before the door hissed open.

The cascade of light from the doorway revealed the full extent of the dim chamber. It was an ancient compound in which I was held captive. This cell was particularly horrid, a layer of corrosion seemed to cover anything metal, while sand, along with splatters of blood, sweat, and oil coated the floor around me.

"I suggest you enjoy your accommodations for now. They won't be this nice for much longer."

"Appreciate the warning!" I reply spitefully, my strength beginning to falter once again.

Apparently satisfied, the Imperial stepped through the opening, a scarlet ray shield rising up behind him to discourage any attempt to break down the door.

I only wish that I was even able to consider breaking down a high security blast door...

Exhausted, and bathed in darkness once again, I lean against the brittle texture of the wall. The saber burns on my chin and bicep itching with pain, I slowly examine the damage to the interface plate on my right arm.

_Just as I figured._

Running my fingers along the delicate areas of the prosthetic mount, I find a charred and melted hole. Right where the most vital parts were supposed to be. The damage done would take months to fix under these situations.

_If I survive that long._

No!

The Emperor _will_ take me back. He has to.

_Not if he's found a new apprentice. One far younger and more obedient._ The poisonous thoughts seep into my mind, corrupting my certainty on the situation.

_Especially after your failure at Yavin... You think he will simply forgive and forget that?_

No...

Instinctively, I curl up into a protective ball, covering my weakness. Much as I masked my faults during the Clone Wars. And not for the first time, I am eaten away with regrets. Looking back, I realize just how stupid I was. I had people there for me the entire time.

I was not alone.

I just made myself believe I was.

Sickened at the thought of what I had done those final days of the Clone Wars, I can't help but wish that my stupid self could learn the mistakes of his future. Without making them himself.

_Things were so much easier then... Heck, they were even easier a few weeks ago!_

_It all started with that stupid dream, and that cave!_

Although I am angered at the thought, I can only clench my remaining fist vindictively before losing consciousness.


	2. A Few Weeks Earlier

Hey guys! Here is the true kickoff for the story (in my opinion anyway)

I hope you enjoy it! I may have forgotten to mention that this fic is... Different. And seeing as it is different, there are TONS of POV changes! Do stick with me though! (Hint: Vader is ALWAYS in first person! Everyone else is typically third person)

Let me know what you think! Any predictions? Love it? Hate it?

(And _please_ let me know if I screw up on any characterizations!)

_Oh, and Keayleuu, I threw in something special just for you!_

* * *

Chapter 2

_I am surrounded by darkness._

_Everywhere I turn, it is there, suffocating and thick. Far above me, I see a glimmer of light, brilliant against the velvet blackness._

_I _**_must_**_ get out._

_Tentatively, I reach out towards the single star in my universe. Suddenly, it is much nearer, and my hand closes around it._

_The darkness shatters._

_Around me now is bathed in a breathtaking light, beautiful beyond words, I can't help but stare in awe. _

**_"Amazing, isn't it?" _**_A soft voice comes up behind me._

_Spinning around, I meet the owner of said voice, only to find..._

_Myself._

_Whole and beautiful, he resembles a freshly knighted Anakin Skywalker._

**_"Yes,"_**_ I find myself replying, still gazing in wonder at the young man before me. A comfortable silence settles over us._

**_"I am Anakin Skywalker,"_**_ My younger copy introduces himself, holding out a hand, _**_"Who are you?"_**_ He inquires, his brilliant blue eyes glowing with a childlike curiosity._

**_Who am I?_**

_The question strikes a chord within me... It has been so long. Can I truly call myself Anakin anymore?_

_Looking down, I catch sight of my hands._

_Black clad and mechanical, they are the unfeeling prosthetics of a Sith, and do nothing, save it mar the purity of this place._

**_"I am the darkness."_**

_With these words, a red haze seals over my vision, and the hiss of a respirator shatters the peace._

_Alarmed, Anakin jumps back, igniting a sword of blue fire._

_"_**_You are a Sith!"_**_ He challenged, brandishing the weapon before me._

**_"Yes."_**

_I make no move to grab my scarlet blade._

* * *

_A Sith?! Here?!_

**_I stand ready with my azure saber before this creature of darkness. What once appeared to be a man has become a monster, it's droid-like appearance and insectoid eyes chilling me almost as much as its hissing death rattle of what I assume is its breath._**

_"Why are you here?" _**_Surely this Darksider had a reason for invading my dreams..._**

_"I know not the reason why I am here..." _**_The Dark Lord turns away, as if ashamed_**_, "I suppose it is yet another form of punishment from my master. Seeing things as they once were, and yet could never be..."_

_As they once were?_

_"Do I know you then?"_**_ I lower my blade, seeing as the creature before me makes no move, his harsh breath the only sound aside from the deadly hum of my lightsaber._**

_"I hope you never have to."_

* * *

"Anakin?" A calloused hand shakes a shoulder gently, "Anakin get up..." A little rougher this time, but his mind refuses to pull out of the limbo between sleep and awareness. "Anakin! We're here! Get UP!"

With this last command, the young Jedi's cloak, used as an impromptu blanket, is yanked out from under the dozing warrior, nearly sending him to the floor in the process.

"Gah! What? Who?" The newly minted knight squawks loudly as he stumbles to his feet. "What's going on?!"

The Jedi Master just shook his head in familiar exasperation.

"We have rejoined the Republic Fleet over Coruscant. Master Windu has requested our presence in the council chambers."

"Great," Anakin looked over, sarcasm lacing his voice, putting his cloak on properly this time, "Another venture to some war ridden cesspool I take it..."

"Most likely," Obi-Wan smirked, clapping his partner on the back, "But we'll have to go and see, won't we?"

* * *

_Why is space so dark if it's filled with stars?_

Silently, I stand at the great viewport aboard Executor. Pondering. The universe seemed so.. Uncertain for some odd reason, the Force being unusually skittish as well... And that _dream,_ it's haunting likeness of me has etched itself in the front of my mind with the finality of a gravestone.

"Lord Vader!" A sharp voice grabs my attention, "The Emperor requests your presence immediately!" It is none other than Captain Piett that dared to show his face, Ozzel no doubt sent him up to do the dangerous job of disturbing my typical stance on the bridge.

"Very well, you have the bridge Captain," with this, I march off to the dragon's lair of my personal quarters, cape billowing behind me like velvet wings.

* * *

"You called for me my Master?" I speak respectfully, after the Death Star fiasco I've been walking on eggshells when dealing with the Emperor.

"Yes Lord Vader," Palpatine's enormous projection flickered slightly as he adjusted his position, "As you are aware, your failure at the Death Star has not put us on the best of terms..."

Silent, I cringe, like a dog to its master after getting caught mangling a pair of prized slippers.

"However," the monarch continued, seemingly unaware of the turmoil still within me from my failure, "Intelligence has come to my attention regarding a disturbance on Ilum."

"Ilum?" I inquire, surely I must've heard wrong, "The only thing of worth left on that rock are the Crystal Caves..."

"Exactly my friend." The Emperor purred, "It seems to have attracted some Jedi attention as of late. They appear to believe that the Empire has forgotten about that icy little globe. Now, I want you to immediately head for the Crystal Caves and destroy them." Palpatine leaned back smugly, "Only then, can the sting of your _complete failure _begin to fade..."

_Finally! A chance to redeem myself!_

"It will be done at once my Master," I lift my head enthusiastically, "Any other circumstances I must be aware of?"

The Emperor's melted face contorted into a semblance of a smirk, "Just one Lord Vader. Go alone. No one, loyal Imperial or Rebel spy alike, shall know of your destination. Do _not_ fail me again, _apprentice!_"

"Your will is my bidding, my Master." I manage to reply before he cuts the transmission.

* * *

"We've been assigned to _Ilum_?!" Leaving the council chambers, Anakin now voiced his opinion on the situation. "There's nothing there but the Crystal Caves. Why would the Separatists care, or even know, about them?"

Stroking his beard thoughtfully, Obi-Wan observed his fuming former Padawan before replying in his signature accent, "The only reason I can think of is Dooku. He was once a Jedi, and would know that the destruction of the caves would be detrimental to the Order in keeping us from getting the crystals we need to power our lightsabers."

Silenced by the logic of his former Master's argument, Anakin turned to one of the few balconies in the large hallway. Surveying the vista of Coruscant, he could just make out the glimmer of 500 Republica out in the distance.

_Padme._

_I'm sorry love, but it seems we will be separated once again by this horrid war..._

Solemnly, he remembers the dream he had on his trip home.

After remaining in silence for several minutes, the soft wind tousling his curly hair, and Obi-Wan closing his eyes; meditating most likely, Anakin lifted his head, eyes level with the glowing horizon as the first traces of sunset began to appear.

"Obi-Wan?" He asked softly, looking over to his friend's war hardened face.

"Hm?" The Negotiator opened his eyes and settled next to him on the guardrail.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything Anakin, what's bothering you?"

The Hero With No Fear glanced away once more, uncertain.

"I-I had a dream on our way home."

"Like the ones about your mother? Anakin, you mustn't do this to yourself..." Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on his young companion's shoulder, "What happened was not your fault."

Frustrated, Anakin shook his head, the sunlight catching his eyes, giving them a yellow sheen for a second.

"No, this dream was different... At first, I was standing in front of what looked like an obsidian box, surrounded on all sides with a brilliant light..." Meeting the Jedi Master's concerned gaze once again, he continued:

* * *

_"What is this place?" _**_Slowly I cast my gaze around this unfamiliar dreamscape. I'd never dreamed of anything so surreal before. Before me stood a great ebony cube, black as the depths of space itself._**

* * *

"It was beautiful Obi-Wan... I couldn't keep away from it, but when I walked over and touched it, it exploded suddenly in a burst of energy!"

* * *

**_Enchanted by this mysterious monolith, I trot over and lay a hand on it. Almost instantly, I am met with a silent explosion. Shards of obsidian fly in all directions, and several barely manage to miss me._**

* * *

"...After the shadows had dispersed, I saw a figure standing a ways off, where the center of the cube once was. His back was to me, and his hood up. Curious, I ran up to him and introduced myself."

"What did this man look like Anakin?" Obi-Wan put a hand to his chin, obviously worried, "When you faced him?"

Exhaustion beginning to take its toll, Anakin put a gloved hand to his face. Rubbing his temples, he replied slowly, "I didn't see much of his face, but he was very tall, taller than me even, and his face was hidden deep within his hood. The only things I could see were his crystal blue eyes. That wasn't the part of the dream that worried me though..."

* * *

_"I am Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?" _**_The stranger before me sends sparks leaping down my spine. He is so familiar, yet different at the same time. _**

**_After a moment of silence, the figure begins to change. His eyes flashing an unholy yellow, I can only watch in shock as the dark brown robe is overshadowed in black and begins to melt. The sleeves of the garment liquefy and run over the once bare hands, leaving sinister leather gauntlets in their wake. Still, the figure stands stock still, as if he does not notice what is happening. _**

**_Suddenly, a glint of silver catches my attention as large shoulder armor and control panel seem to emerge from his body, accompanied by a bulky utility belt and ebony lightsaber hilt. Now the only remnant of his original garb is the black hood, but even that begins to melt into something horrifying. From the shadows of what used to be a cowl, a triangular vent appears, the corners tipped in silver also._**

_"I am the darkness."_

* * *

"It was terrifying, right before my eyes, I watched this robed figure morph into a monster!"

* * *

**_These words seemed to complete the transformation, for immediately following, his molten hood hardened into a slick black helmet that flared around the creature's 'face,' the yellow eyes were glazed over with bulbous lenses. Now there was no mistaking the raw aura of the Dark Side that clung to this being. It seemed to roll off of him, much like the voluminous raven cape that now adorned him in place of a robe._**

* * *

"Master..." Anakin gasped, wrapping himself, trembling, around the older man, seeking comfort as a child would from his father, "He spoke of terrible things! He said I was a vision of _how things once were_ for him. He spoke as if he _knew_ me! I'm scared Obi-Wan!"

Startled somewhat by this sudden display of fear from his young companion, the Jedi Master held his traumatized form close to him. Obviously there was some great meaning to what he had seen. Right now though, was not the time to be picking it apart.

"Come on Anakin," he reminded softly after his brother had ceased shaking, "We need to get to the Crystal Caves. Maybe there we can discover the meaning behind your dream. For now though, just release your fears into the Force."

Smiling sadly, Anakin pulled back and wiped away the unshed tears welling up in his vision.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, that was rather un Jedi-like for me to do, wasn't it..."

"A little bit," the older Jedi teased, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of his taller companion,"Let's go get a ship for the journey."

* * *

_Of all the things this suit is good for, stealth isn't one of them._

It's not the first time this particular thought has crossed my mind today, as I crouch behind several crates in the hangar, my ship in view. Luckily, it is near the changing of shifts for the lunch hour and due to my reputation, most people have the sense to steer clear of my ship.

_Well, besides a certain mechanic, I should be fine..._

Right in the immediate vicinity of my ship is my overly eccentric head mechanic, polishing the solar panels.

Again.

_Does this kid_**_ ever _**_leave that ship alone?_

Impatient, and short of breath from the silencer I had activated on my respirator, I simply convinced the young man, with a healthy dose of the Force, to find another machine to fixate on. One that just happens to be on the other end of the dreadnaught. If I had the ability to sigh, I would have as he turned away from the ship and trotted off.

Satisfied he'd left, I loped over to my Angel, and with the grace of a panther, leaped into the cockpit before anything else could delay my departure. Once I cleared the hangar opening, I set course for Ilum and settled in for a long trip.

_Oh, but will it be worth it!_

I count the minutes left in my voyage until my saber can taste its first Jedi blood since the Death Star. Even now, they are probably holed away, deep within the depths of the caverns of Ilum. Thinking they are safe. That there is a place in the galaxy I will not purge of their presence.

They won't know what hit them.

_Prepare yourselves _**_Jedi,_**_ I anticipate a good fight._


	3. The Caves

Hello everybody! (All two of you who read this anyway) I was able to hack in for a little bit and update! I do hope you like it! I may have neglected to mention that this fic involves all the joys of seperate timelines!

ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME!

DO let me know if you have any predictions/suggestions!

_(I hope it's up to your expectations (especially for you Kealeuu!) I don't want my updates to be too underwhelming for the long waits between new chapters!)_

This was my first chapter with a lightsaber duel! Hope I did it justice!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ilum is in range General Kenobi," the gruff voice of a clone came through the shuttle's intercom, "We will be reverting to real space momentarily."

"Thank you Rex," Obi-Wan replied in kind over the two way signal, "I believe Anakin and I will take it from here now." Still wary of his brother's mood, he simply touched the young Jedi on the shoulder.

"Come on, flying will help you feel better..." He suggested, hoping to improve Anakin's sullen mood.

Without a word he followed his former master into the cockpit and took the pilot's chair.

"Ice storms I take it?" Anakin finally spoke after entering Ilum's stratosphere.

"Intuitive today aren't we?" Obi-Wan joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, as the frozen winds began to buffet the ship in earnest.

"I'm just stating the obvious here," Anakin rebuffed, focusing on navigating through the deadly storms, "Hold on!" He threw the ship into a steep dive, the intense winds striving to throw them into a deadly corkscrew.

"Do I even want to ask what he is doing General?" The clone commander strapped behind Obi-Wan inquired at the risky aerobatics.

"He's simply being himself Rex. Charging through as fast as possible, and saving everyone's skin in the process." Obi-Wan replied calmly, even as he intensified his grip with every gut wrenching twist and turn.

"Ah, I see Sir."

* * *

_At last!_

A surge of adrenaline livens the few natural senses I still have, when Ilum comes into view through my cockpit. Easily, I make it into the eerily clear atmosphere.

_Odd, usually winter storms are ravaging the globe this time of year..._

Wary of this strange circumstance, I set down just inside the mouth of the cave, away from any sudden blizzards that may arise in my absence. As quietly as my suit allows, I climb down from my ship to the cavern floor slicked with ice.

In the distance, my electronically enhanced senses pick up the drip of half frozen water, and... Footsteps?

Eagerly, I swivel my helmet in the direction of the disturbance. Even through the blinding light found in this wellspring of the Force, I can sense their presence.

Jedi.

I make sure my shields are tight before entering deeper into the caverns, with this much Light, my Darkness in the Force would be as unmistakeable as blood in the snow.

Hungrily, I reach out with a thin tendril of the Force, and soon I come upon a small blip in the smooth surface of the energies in the universe. It is minuscule compared to the dark nebula of my fully unmasked presence.

Having found the 'scent' I stalk into the crystalline chambers ahead.

* * *

"You were right Obi-Wan," Anakin smiled, unstrapping himself from the pilot's chair, "Flying did make me feel better."

"Glad to see my brash young Padawan again," the Jedi Master grinned back, now following Anakin out of the ship.

"You say that now."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan motioned for Rex to come behind as he now took the lead. "Come on, we need to scour the caves for any Separatist droids that may have beat us here."

* * *

As expected, it seemed the trio had beat the 'Clankers' as Rex put it, to the punch.

The caverns were empty, devoid of any activity.

"Where's that dripping sound from?" Anakin observed, seemingly out of nowhere, "I thought Ilum was too cold to have liquid water..."

"It is." Obi-Wan gave him a strange look, "Wait... I think I hear something as well."

"Then shouldn't we_ investigate_?" Anakin supplied, waving a hand in the direction of the mysterious noise, "It could be droids!"

"Point taken," Obi-Wan observed, stroking his beard, "I don't like it though, the Force is behaving strangely..."

"I'm going, with or without you," the younger of the group marched off down a glittering hallway.

* * *

The cavern they travelled through shimmered with every imaginable color in the universe. Strange colors Obi-Wan nor Anakin had seen in the caves of Ilum, dominated the walls and ceiling.

_What is this place?_

The two Jedi glanced at each other uneasily at the shared thought. They were not on a previously marked part of the labyrinthine caverns. The further they went though, the more prominent became the soft sound of dripping water. Now it sounded as if it were landing in a larger pool of liquid at the end of its fall.

The group had long ago fallen into an anxious silence in order to catch the faint sound that had taken dominance of the caverns the nearer they drew to the source.

"Can you feel that?" Anakin turned, a somewhat hungry look in his eyes, "The further we travel the greater the Force reacts... " Eyes flicking forward, he began to pick up the pace, "It's like a magnet!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's cry was fast fading in his brother's ears, for he was now sprinting ahead. The pull was intoxicating.

Sorry Master, but the Force is a siren's song to me.

Annoyed at his young companion's brashness, Obi-Wan sighed and ran after him while Rex followed close behind.

* * *

_Strange._

The Force has become erratic, more akin to a fluttering heartbeat than the constant energy that typically flows through the universe. Still, I continue after the presence of my prey, and towards the ever-increasing dripping sound.

As I prowled further along the crystal hallways, the continuous spectrum of red that served as my vision began to change shades, unseen in these caves until now.

_Interesting..._

It is not long before my ground-eating march brings me to a final broadening of the tunnel and what I see before me leaves me speechless.

Here, on a planet that easily rivaled the piercing cold of Hoth, there should not be a natural liquid to be found. Yet here I have found the source of the dripping.

Water. Or at least what _appeared_ to be water, for its mark on the Force was distorted and unfamiliar, it felt more like a pool of energy than of a normal liquid.

Curious, and sensing no Jedi nearby, I cautiously approach. Looking down I am met with my reflection...

From over twenty years ago.

Staring back from the depths is none other than the young doppelgänger from my dream. In disbelief I lift one of my mechanical hands into view.

Anakin does the same.

Stunned, I feel for my face, and while the specter in the pond touches flesh, I am met with the familiar cruel lines of my mask, the metal glazed lightly with frost.

It is then I notice my reflection's horrified expression, as if he could see the monster I've become.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" The distressed cry pierced the air as the Jedi Master skidded into the portion of the caverns that his companion had run off to, his ice blue saber ignited.

"Anakin! What is it?!" Obi-Wan dashed to his petrified brother's side.

"Look..." He pointed stiffly, as if what he saw was a delicate web of illusion that would break at the slightest of moves.

_Water? _Obi-Wan lowered his blade, now noticing the pool at their feet, _I understand that it's never been seen naturally like this on Ilum before, but this is hardly worth a violent reaction..._

"My... My..." Anakin sputtered, his flesh hand trembling.

"Oh my..." The Jedi Master's jaw dropped at the sight of their reflections. Instead of mirroring two Jedi Knights in their prime, the pool seemed to pervert their images. Obi-Wan was shocked to find his eyes peering out from a worn, leathery face, his Jedi garb in tatters, giving him the sandy appearance of an old desert hermit. Still, it was nothing compared to what had become of his brother.

On Anakin's side of the pool, a great ebony form had taken the place of his reflection. Shimmering as if from below the water, instead of reflecting from above, the monster copied the young Jedi's every move. Even reaching to touch its metallic approximation of a cheek when he put a hand to his face.

"I-It's him Obi-Wan... The dark one from my dream..." Anakin shivered, staggering back from the terrifying form, "What does it mean?"

"I-"

"Clankers incoming Sir!" Rex's electronic voice shattered the crystallized moment of horror an confusion, as did the arrival of battle droids bring another distraction in the form of battle.

* * *

"Quite the anomaly in the Force, wouldn't you say?" A low voice observes over the vibrant hum of a lightsaber.

_Poodoo._

Slowly, I lift my scarlet gaze from the energy pool, the silent reverie of the moment shattered. Even with my back turned, I can sense the snarl on the hooded Jedi's face as he restrains himself from plunging the viridian blade into the oxygen pack hidden beneath my heavy cape.

"Starkiller... It's been a while hasn't it?" I comment, soundlessly flicking the war battered hilt of my lightsaber into a durasteel grip. "I had expected you to know better than to approach these ancient Jedi grounds alone."

"Oh," my former apprentice sneers, "Who says I came alone?"

It is then that I hear a second lightsaber ignite as none other than Rahm Kota appears on the outcropping of stone directly above us and the strange pool.

"Ah, General Kota, so pleased you could join us," I remark acidly, although my mechanical tone gives almost nothing away.

"Save it Vader," Kota snapped, brandishing his emerald saber, "And face 've been had! This time Boba Fett isn't here to spring you loose. Surrender now, and we'll be on our way to a snug little restraint table, fit for a murderer of your caliber!"

"You believe that you can scare me that easily with your petty little words?" I nearly cackle at the thought, "I am a _warrior _General, not a diplomat, only actions will impress me." Igniting my crimson blade, I quickly spin around, and twisting Starkiller's saber from his grip, leap away from the pool.

"It is decided then! Prepare for your inevitable defeat!"

Already, my former apprentice is on top of me again, having ignited his second saber, and fighting like an enraged Nexu in a Geonosian arena.

_Why did I ever teach him dual wielding?_

Angrily, I deflect both of his oncoming blades with my single red one, sparks flying as they came into contact, hissing an spitting like vipers in our hands.

"Foolish boy! I have taught you everything you know!" This I bark over the crashing of our opposing blades, "You think I will be bested by you? You don't have the advantage of Kamino's lightning storms this time!"

"Maybe not..." He grinds out, straining to uphold the oppressive weight and power behind my saber as we lock in a press for dominance.

"But he has me!"

With the slightest aide of the Force, I manage to move my worn prosthetics fast enough to evade Kota's savage slash at my back.

"Has anyone ever told you what a bad habit you have of shouting at the stupidest times?" I can't help but jab a little at the General as I retreat to a little higher ground. Able to asses the situation briefly, I suddenly recall having brought along a certain trophy with me from the Death Star.

Before the two Jedi even have a chance to blink, I am back in the fray.

* * *

"Oh, now they come!" A certain Jedi can't help but remark, his cerulean blade deflecting blaster bolts faster than the eye could truly perceive.

"Yes, battle droids always seem to have the best of timing," Obi-Wan consented, crushing several droids with the Force, before hacking several others to pieces. Rex was busy unloading blaster bolts into the ones pouring into the entrance.

Stepping back, Anakin chanced a glance behind him. Not a foot away was the lip of an outcropping above the pool

"Did you realize they've been herding us up here?"

"Ah, that appears to be the case doesn't it?" Obi-Wan replied, getting pushed further back by a strange yellow droid neither Jedi had seen before.

With what looked like jackhammers for arms, it flailed about, destroying anything around it, from droids, to ice, to even stone.

Momentarily distracted by the final shots of a droideka, Anakin was caught unawares as one of the sweeping arms arced towards him.

"Look out!"

Naturally, the young Jedi leapt back and out of the way. Just one problem.

There was nothing behind him to land on.

* * *

"Let me at him Starkiller!" Kota shouts, he doesn't know my style as well!"

In answer, the young clone breaks off his attack, allowing the General to lock blades with me. Yet through the Force I determine another ploy behind this switching of roles.

Sensing the impending double bladed strike of Starkiller, I pull out my prize from the Death Star, and relish the looks of shock and confusion as I bat away the verdant blades with the scarlet and azure of my own.

"Surprised?" I mock Starkiller, now holding the two Jedi at bay with ease, "You are not the first apprentice I have taught in the ways of dual wielding, and to teach something, you have to know it."

I can feel the clone's rage building at my taunts, his fraying control a two edged sword. He'll either start making mistakes, or make this duel much more difficult.

"How many?"

_What?_

"How many have you taught Vader? How many have you killed before me?" Starkiller presses before spinning around to face me head on with the General at his side.

"I have taught but one other, and I know not where she is. Most likely with your pathetic Rebels." I sneer in reply, skirting from between my two opponents, retreating further up the slope above the pool. "But I assure you, she is not dead, not as you will be shortly."

Again our five sabers clash, Kota attempting yet another slash, this time at one of my exposed legs. Briefly, I break our deadlock, Starkiller driving me back once again as I dodged and deflected his angry jabs at my control box, as it had become more vulnerable with my switch of styles.

"Not if I kill you first!" I can see the sweaty sheen on his face now, my sensors analyzing his breath level and heartbeat.

My prey is tiring. He knows it as well as I.

With one last desperate blast of the Force, he sends me skidding across the shelf of crumbling stone.

Determined, I drive my sabers into the ground in an effort to slow to a stop before the edge. My immense armored weight, as well as the deep cuts of my blades stresses the stone, only my sensors can identify the weaknesses within the ledge.

"Once again, I have you at my feet," Starkiller appears to have caught up with me, his lightsaber humming dangerously at my neck as I am still kneeling, gripping the hilts of my buried blades. Knowing that one wrong move will send me into the pool of energy below. "And even without the advantage of Kamino's lightning storms, I have bested you yet again. Now you will surrender."

"You believe that because you've pushed me back that I am beaten?" lifting my gaze to his, I release a bark of mechanical laughter, "My boy, I believe you are mistaken!"

With these parting words, I drive my sabers apart, cleaving the stone away.

Before anyone can react, the shelf crumbles and slides into the abyss below.

Taking me along with it.


	4. Mixed Feelings

Here it is! Chapter 4! Hope you like it!

And_** PLEASE**_**** share any opinions/plot ideas/suggestions in a review! I live for them!

Things are really heating up!

Chapter 4

"Anakin!"  
When the Chosen One hit the water, the Force shattered. His presence pulsating and warping as he disappeared beneath the surface.  
Deeper and deeper he sank, the energies of the pool surrounding him. Tugging at his mind, as if it were pulling at the seams that tethered the soul to his body. Dimly, he could see the light above. And even stranger, another form sinking with him.

* * *

"Starkiller!"  
The young clone barely managed to find cover before the Dark Lord struck the water, as a terrible explosion shook the chamber, the monstrous blight on the Force that was Vader's presence vanishing along with the glow of his life support panel in the shadowy depths.

* * *

_What is this?_  
I can feel the energies of the pool penetrating my very being. Like acid, it is eating away at my consciousness, all the while pulling it somewhere else. Somewhere brighter.  
_ Is this what death feels like?_  
Finally, I cease fighting the alluring pull of the Force. Let it take me where it will.

* * *

Touching the bottom of the mysterious pool, the young Jedi could feel his consciousness ebbing away. Seemingly sucked into a darker place in the Force,he had no choice but to release the death grip his mind had on his body.  
His spirit, freed of bodily constraints, swirled throughout the strange ebb and flow of energies found here. Briefly, he could feel the essence of another soul. Dark and twisted, yet still familiar somehow, it collided with his.  
Inky tendrils grasping, it reached into his own milky form. Searching it seemed. Finally, it found the very center of his being, a dark stain in the otherwise pure expanse of life energy.  
_Watch yourself young one._ The older, darker soul, communicated through its touch as well as the Force. _The darkness is powerful and deceptive. Be wary of the words of men. Remember your Jedi training. For you will need it._  
As quickly as the spirit had come, it whisked past the younger soul towards the other side of the pool.

* * *

"Apparently Sith Lords aren't waterproof," Starkiller commented, leaping down to the edge of the water, his sabers once again hanging at his hip."How long has he been down there?"  
"About ten to fifteen minutes I'd say," Kota affirmed, coming up beside him, "And judging from the sudden brightening in the Force, I'm thinking he may have done himself in this time..." After a while of gazing into the water for any sign of black armor surging to the surface, he added, "Looks like the Dark Lord's infamous luck finally ran out on him..."  
"You could say that again," Starkiller stepped away, patting his friend on the shoulder before turning to leave, "C'mon, we need to get back to High Command and let them know that our mission was a success."  
"Alright, but I can't shake the feeling that Vader's death has a bigger meaning. Something big is about to happen."

* * *

_Why do I feel so heavy all of a sudden?_  
Anakin's thoughts surfaced normally, his conscious solidifying once again into a physical form at the bottom of the pool.  
_ Must be the water pressure._  
Dizzily, he slowly brought himself to a standing position. Now that he thought about it, his arms and legs felt odd too.  
I'll check it out once I get out of here.  
His thoughts and movements still disjointed, he clambered awkwardly towards the light glimmering above the surface of the water. About halfway up he realized he could still breathe.

* * *

"You sure he's alright General?" The clone captain looked doubtfully at the now still water. Every droid had been destroyed in the fight after Anakin had fallen into the depths of the pool, and the pair now watched in silence. Waiting for the Chosen One to surface. "I could dive down and get him."  
"No Rex," Obi-Wan affirmed, turning back to the strange pool, "The Force doesn't feel stable around here... Something tells me we should avoid contact with this liquid. Anakin will surface, I know that."  
Not even a minute after the words left his mouth, a familiar black gloved hand broke the surface grasping for a hold on the slick ice and stone.  
Excitedly, Obi-Wan took hold of the mechanical arm, and began to pull the sodden form out of the pool. As soon as the body broke the surface, both Rex and the Jedi Master let out a scream.  
"Holy Sith!"  
Utterly shocked, they released their hold on the immense ebony form and leapt back as the masked figure hauled himself the rest of the way out of the pool. On his hands and knees, the figure kept his head bowed, it's death rattle breathing echoing throughout the chamber.  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Anakin?" Obi-Wan's blade hissed to life, nearly touching the chin of the creature. A few more breaths. "Answer me!"  
Finally, the monstrosity stirred, lifting its skull-like mask to meet the Jedi's icy gaze, the last of the strange water running off the edges of a flared helmet and splashing softly on the floor.  
"It's me Obi-Wan," a mechanical bass voice uttered from the triangular vent that approximated a mouth, "It's Anakin."

* * *

_Can't... Breathe..._  
For the first time in nearly twenty years, I find myself breathless when I regained consciousness, and vigorously, I swim to the top.  
Lungs burning, I shatter the surface of the pond as I claw out, gasping and sucking for air. Trying to remember how to breathe.  
_Wait..._  
Finally catching my breath, I slither to the edge of the pool. And for the first time, I can feel the frozen ground beneath me, the cold slowly seeping through my soft leather tunic and chilling my abdomen.  
_I shouldn't be able to feel that._  
Disturbed by this new development, I risk a look into the water.  
Now, instead of a young Anakin Skywalker, fresh from the fields of battle during the Clone Wars, I see a middle aged man with shoulder length hair, a soft highlight of silver starting at his temples contrasting with the light brown of the rest. What shock me the most however, are the eyes I see staring back at me in amazement.  
They are the most brilliant blue I have ever seen.  
Blue.  
A color I have not truly seen in over two decades.  
Releasing a deep sigh, I lean back on my knees, feeling every cold patch of ice beneath my leggings. Fearing this is yet another illusion, I lift my hands to my face. As expected, my right hand is cold and hard against my forehead as I struggle to control the jumble of emotions at these long forgotten sensations returning.  
Cautiously, I raise my left hand. Hidden in a loose sleeve, I nearly begin to weep at the sight of a calloused hand.  
A human hand.  
Giddy with relief and amazement, I stagger to my unstable legs of flesh and bone.  
I. Am. Alive.  
The realization strikes me all at once. All these years, I had never been truly alive. Merely kept from death by outdated machinery and Sith Alchemy.  
Now, I am _free._

* * *

Obi-Wan's lightsaber clattered to the floor in the deadly silence that followed the dark one's proclamation.  
"That's n-not possible!" He stumbled back, falling heavily onto his knees.  
"I wish it wasn't... Look." The mysterious being claiming to be his brother held out his leather clad right hand. Removing the glove revealed a metallic forearm, the slight whine of aged servo motors belying its age. Despite its obvious aging, it was well maintained as only Anakin would do, the brass colored pistons and joints giving it away as his personally built prosthetic.  
"Oh Anakin..." You could've the Master's heart shatter as he soaked in the evidence of the truth.  
The black monstrosity in his friend's dreams, the ebony demon in the pool that spoke of things that once were... That was him.  
This twisted combination of man and machine was what had become of his greatest friend. In another time, another place, this was the reality of their situation.  
Sickened by this realization, he looked away from the stiffly huddled creat-  
No, it is Anakin inside that awful suit, and I refuse to let this transformation allow me to dissociate his humanity from the man I know.  
"What are we going to do?" The artificial voice sounded harsh and commanding, even when the speaker was obviously distraught.  
"I-I don't know young one... I truly don't know..."

It is not long before I make my way out of the caves and back to my ship. The air is cold, and even after my lifetime away from the blistering heat of Tatooine, I still find the cold horrendous.  
With my restored body, I nimbly leap onto the top of my TIE and swing into the large cockpit. Settling into a slightly too large pilot's chair, I lift off, eager to return and report to the Emperor.

* * *

The _Executor_ finally in sight, I soar into the abandoned hangar. The ship was late into the sleep cycle, and even the earliest risers were dead asleep.  
The lights all shut off, I use the Force to land in the same spot I'd taken off from two days earlier. Hoping to evade detection, I slide down to the floor as quietly as possible before making my way to the far exit.  
"Hey guy! You supposed to be down here?"  
_ So close!_  
Cringing towards the door, I risk a glance behind me.  
Nothing.  
Turning back, I am met with the caf fed leer of a green eyed mechanic.  
"Gah!" Leaping away, I state defensively, "Clancy! Don't do that to me!"  
"Apologies," the mechanic dips his head, obviously slightly delirious from the amount of caf he'd undoubtedly been drinking today. "Just making sure no unauthorized personnel get their mitts on the Dark Lord's stuff ya see."  
He always does that when I leave.  
"Ah, I see..." I am at somewhat at a loss for words, I've grown too used to being instantly recognized as Darth Vader to really be good at a normal conversation anymore. "I was just leaving, to... Report to Lord Vader."  
_That's true... From a certain point of view I guess..._  
I'd always hated liars, and lying was something I was reluctant to do even in my darkest moments, but with my dramatic change in appearance, I wouldn't be taken seriously if I did tell the entire truth. Before I report to the Emperor anyway...  
"Okay, sounds cool..." Clancy bobbed his head in a nonchalant way, "Let Vman know I tuned up _Angel_ earlier this week will ya? I haven't seen him in a while..." Distractedly, the young mechanic wandered off, once again sipping from a dilapidated mug of caf.  
_That was awkward to say the least..._  
Trying not to dwell on that odd encounter, I rushed to my quarters.  
Contacting the Emperor would just have to wait until morning.

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Rex gawked up at the full height of the cyborg that once was Anakin Skywalker, "Your Force did this?!"  
"I am afraid so Rex," Obi-Wan confirmed, Anakin had closed himself off, unwilling to speak with the vocabulator. "We believe that it might have something to do with the prophecy..."  
"You mean that Chosen One stuff they're always talking about?" The clone captain looked over skeptically at the Jedi Master.  
"Precisely Rex. Now, we need to return to the Jedi Temple. Hopefully Yoda can help us figure out what exactly has happened here."  
"Oh boy..." Rex put a gloved hand to his head, "Just our luck... Coruscant's a week's flight from here."

* * *

"Lord Vader! Urgent news!" The excited voice of an officer disturbs my rest inside my open hyperbaric chamber. Having only been asleep for approximately forty-five minutes, I didn't appreciate it.  
"What is it?" I reply groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"We've picked up some Rebel intelligence, and sir, you've left a standing order that all Rebel dealings be forwarded immediately to you."  
_ Chuba!_  
It is then I realize, that if anyone were to see me like this, I'd be arrested for sure. The bounty on a Jedi's head is astronomical, and if someone found Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, the Chosen One of the Jedi...  
I swallow thickly.  
_ I should've never let Palpatine put a bounty out on my alter ego..._  
"Sir? Your medic is here as well. He says you requested a piston alignment a few days ago, and hasn't been able to find you since."  
My heart begins to race. There's nowhere to hide, I always have dealt with my men face to mask...  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
"Yeah..." I reply weakly, the Force slipping from my grasp like an oily snake. No voice changing or mind tricks this time.  
"You certainly don't sound okay!" This voice was the medic's, "I'm coming in!"  
_Kreth!_

The doors hiss open, and at this point, only one thought goes through my mind.

_ Run._


	5. Impact

I bring you Chapter 5! We start to get a little meshing of time in this chapter!

PLEASE let me know your thoughts on this!

The story continues!

Chapter 5

In that rare moment of clarity, time seemed to freeze. Crystalizing into this one moment as I leaped over the pair of stunned Imperials before their cry of "Jedi!" Could properly leave their lips. Looks of pure incredulity frozen on their faces.

Stumbling slightly as I landed, the silence of distilled time shattered. Gunfire sheared past me as I bolted down the corridor at full speed, my dark brown cloak flaring out behind me as I ran. Like the wings of a vengeful angel, as I tore through the ship, a seemingly unstoppable force of nature as stormtroopers and officers alike fell before my ice blue blade.

"Attention! Jedi on the loose! All personnel report to Hangar Seven! I repeat, do not let the intruder escape!" The ship's PA system blared throughout the dreadnaught, bringing soldiers in overwhelming droves. Still, I cut them down like a child would a sand castle.

Frantically, I dodged down several alternating hallways in an attempt to lose some of my pursuers in the bowels of the ship. To no avail, it seems that my men were a little_ too _quick in familiarizing themselves with the newly commissioned _Executor..._

"Kreth!"

Skidding to a halt, I find myself facing the entrance to Hangar Seven, barricaded with only the most deadly and efficient legion of stormtroopers to ever grace the galaxy.

The 501st.

Commonly known as "Vader's Fist" my personally commanded legion was the last remnants of the highly capable Jango Fett clones. The very same that served as troopers in the Clone Wars under Obi Wan and myself.

"Stop right there Jedi!" the gruff command was followed by the unmistakeable sound of blaster rifles preparing to fire if I made the wrong move. "By the name of His Majesty, the Emperor Palpatine, and his second in command the Lord Darth Vader, you are under arrest!"

Seething in anger at this attempt to barricade me, I remain where I am. Lightsaber raised in a ready position.

"Show yourself commander!" I call out into the mass of white armored bodies, their alien masks stealing any humanity from their austere forms as they all train in on me. "Or I assure you, I won't go down without a fight!"

"I can take it from here trooper," an oily voice fractures the tense silence between the 501st and the hum of my lightsaber. A grey uniformed imperial steps forward, his outfit impeccable in the artificial light.

"Greetings Jedi," The officer introduces, waving his hand about the corridor, as if showcasing some grand prize to a small child, "Welcome to the _Executor._ I am Admiral Furan."

* * *

"Anakin, come on," Obi-Wan prodded, hoping his best friend would begin to act a little better, "We need to get you into the temple before sunrise! Or do you _want_ everyone to see you like this?"

"I'm coming!" An artificial voice came muffled through the shuttle door, "I'm just... Accessorizing, for the occasion."

_What..._

Obi-Wan thoughts reeled for a moment before being interrupted by the hiss of an opening door. Filling the doorway now was a severely tall, broad shouldered figure in a dark brown robe, the hood pulled up and over the flared helmet and death mask.

"I see..." The Jedi master replied, slightly bemused, "You'll fit in perfectly now. No one will suspect that you're a seven foot tall asthmatic cyborg!"

"Ha ha... Shut up." The imposing figure crossed his arms, unimpressed with Obi-Wan's choice of humor. "Besides, it's better than waltzing around in battle armor for everyone to gawk at."

"You have a point there..." Obi-Wan conceded, before making his way down the ramp.

Silently, or as quietly as one could when you've unexpectedly been turned into a cyborg, Anakin followed, his brown cloak swirling with the black of his hidden cape in the high altitude winds.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again, the mechanical bass of his respirator echoing slightly in the empty hallways leading to the council chambers, "What if they don't believe us? What if they think I'm the missing Sith?!"

"Calm down!" Obi-Wan scolded, "You want to wake the whole temple? Be my guest!"

"...Sorry Master... I just am having a hard time adjusting to all of this..."

"I can tell."

* * *

Finally, the strange duo approached the final set of doors before the council chambers.

"Alright Anakin," Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Composing himself for the council, he smoothed back his hair one last time before heading in, "Wait out here until I call for you."

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan, unexpected your message was." The ancient Grand Master greeted, "Although glad to see the mission succeed we are."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Obi-Wan bowed stiffly, licking his suddenly dried lips, "But I'm afraid that is what has brought us here at such an hour."

"Hm, yes young Skywalker you mentioned in your message. Where is he?" Yoda questioned, his long ears raised in curiosity.

"He's just outside the chamber doors Grand Master. Would you like him to come in?" The younger Master waved towards the door for emphasis, "I must warn you though, he's... how should I put this... _Not himself exactly_."

"How so?" Yoda tapped his gimer stick lightly on the floor, "Only gone two weeks you have."

"Er... I'll let him explain what happened."

* * *

_I might as well go along with this... It will all be over when I gain audience with Palpatine. I'm sure of it._

Seemingly satisfied with being addressed by an authority figure, I lower and extinguish my lightsaber.

"There we go," Furan spoke civilly, he too satisfied with my newfound cooperation, "Take him to the shuttle," he commanded the squad of troopers that confiscated my weapon and had me Force cuffed.

"Admiral! News from Captain Piett sir!" A young ensign bolted to the commanding officer and handed him a datapad. "He says that Lord Vader is missing!"

"What did you just say?" Furan was livid at the news. From his reaction, I'd guess he is one of the fiercely loyal Imperials that secretly worshipped either me or the Emperor in their spare time.

"Lord Vader sir," the ensign repeated calmly, "He's been reported missing, both his shuttle and TIE fighter have not been cleared to leave his private hangar, and he's made no mention of leaving before this sir... What evidence we do have, in the form of a late night witness, indicates that this Jedi had been piloting the Supreme Commander's personal ship back into Hangar Seven at approximately 0200 this morning.."

"In other words Ensign?" Furan sighed, as if trying to keep himself from throttling everyone within range, especially me.

"We believe he's been taken hostage by this Jedi and his accomplices." Nodding in my direction, he continued, "He must have returned in an attempt to destroy the evidence, leave a threat, or even masquerade as our Supreme Commander."

My jaw drops at the absurdity of the claim.

_Me kidnapping _**_myself?_**_ What kind of half baked theory is _**_that_**_?!_

Furan's eyes grow hard as he glares in my direction.

"Very well... I shall see _personally_ to this one's interrogation then."

* * *

"Anakin, you can come in now," Obi-Wan spoke towards the door, through the Force, he knew his brother would hear the call.

Sure enough, his statement was met with the hiss of opening doors, the dark robed form of his companion marching through the entrance.

"You called?" Anakin asked in an electronic voice, the death rattle of his respirator filling the air.

Yoda's eyes were as big as saucers, and for probably for the first time, was struck speechless.

"Happen, how did this?" He finally spoke after the doors had shut once again, "Remove your robe you must, so see you properly I can."

Unable to sigh, but wishing to, Anakin obediently did as he was told. Pulling back the hood, he revealed the glistening black helmet, and peeling off the robe revealed his fully armored figure, the lights on his control box flickering eerily in the early morning haze.

"Hm..." Yoda clutched his gimer stick thoughtfully before hobbling up to the seven foot tall warrior, "Go we must, to the meditation chambers. Your armor, there removed it can be."

* * *

Unsure of what else to do, the machination that was Anakin Skywalker bent down enough for the aged Grand Master to clamber up onto his armored shoulders.

"Thank you young Skywalker. Now to the chambers."

Like wraiths in the predawn, they swiftly made it to the location of the specialized meditation chambers. Meant for recovering Jedi, they had the option of being sealed and filled with hyper oxygenated air. The perfect environment for removing a respirator.

Once the atmosphere had stabilized, Yoda promptly hopped down from his perch atop the young Jedi Knight.

"Obi-Wan, can I get some help with this?" Anakin inquired, his bulky metal fingers having difficulty in removing the fearsome mask and helmet.

"Sure." The Jedi Master, unsure of what he'd see, steeled himself for anything before lifting off the flared helm with a sickening hiss of escaping gasses.

"Oh Force..." Obi-Wan sucked in sharply when the mask was fully removed.

"What is it? I can't see anything!"

"You don't want to." Covering his mouth, the elder Jedi took in the ravaged skull that served as his brother's face. Unnaturally pale and hairless, his companion's face was marred horribly with thick purple scars and poorly healed burns covered every inch of skin. Yet from this destruction of what was once a handsome young man, two electrifying blue eyes still gazed beautifully around the room. The only piece of him left unmarred.

* * *

"Now, _Jedi_," Furan spoke icily, the previous warm manner had evaporated with his entrance into my new cell, "You will tell me everything you know involving the Lord Darth Vader. Where is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I reply, matching his stern gaze defiantly.

"Don't play games with me!" Viciously, he yanked my head back with a fistful of hair, the previous injection of interrogation serum causing my scalp to alight in searing pain, "I know you have information! Now, unless you want to lose that pretty little prosthetic of yours," He nods towards my now gloveless right arm, "You better start talking."

"He's right here," I decide to tell him the truth, just to prove my point._ The Emperor will provide me with a fitting revenge for this humiliation later,_ "In this room..."

"Lies!" Furan spits, slapping me, "Do you see any leather clad Sith in here?"

"Well, I _am_ currently wearing leather-" The buzz of a vibroblade catches my attention as my captor draws near.

"It appears to me, that you're not taking this _seriously_," he whispers, his mouth sickeningly close to my ear, "Allow me to add some _perspective_ to the situation."

I shudder at his clammy touch, like slime covered stone, his hand clamps onto my elbow, just above the prosthetic mount. Smoothly, he connects the tip of the vibroknife to the metal plate.

"Agh!" I clamp down, trying my best not to howl at the jolt racing up my arm. What should've been a minor ache was multiplied a thousand fold by the serum, and the vibrations on my sensor plate are equivalent to being hit with an electric blast.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Furan questions, in a sick parody of a curious toddler, "How about we try it _here_?" This time, it is not just my sensor plate that is visited by the blade.

Unable to do anything but gasp at the pain, I can only watch as he slowly works the vibroknife into my flesh, cutting out the first of my connectors.

"Are you ready to quit playing games?" He asks, turning his steely eyes on me, "Or would you like me to continue?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I am Lord Vader- Aagh!" My interrogator rips out another connector.

"Enough of this!" He carves a sadistic trail of blood along my arm with his blade, "How stupid do you think I am? You? Lord Vader?! Impossible!"

"No... It's not." I pant, covered in sweat from the electrifying pain, my vision swimming.

"Lord Vader is reported to have four cybernetic limbs. Not to mention he rivals a a Wookie with his height. How then, is it possible for you to shrink nearly a foot and regain lost limbs?" Furan sneers, carving out yet another connector from my bicep.

"If it is the will of the Force, anything can happen."

* * *

"Remove the rest of the armor we must. See then, what dealing with we are." Yoda advised, as Anakin stared at his reflection in utter shock.

_And I thought the mask was bad!_

Numbly, he, with the assistance of Obi-Wan, removed the boots and gloves, revealing nearly the full extent of his transformation.

"My hand!" His voice came as a raspy whisper, his voice nearly beyond recognition as he looked upon the silvery droid like prosthetics that had taken the place of flesh and bone, "My legs too?!" Desperately, he looked from Obi-Wan to Yoda, "What is going on?"

"Calm down you must young Skywalker. Meditate together we shall, to discover the cause of this change." Yoda gestured to the small platforms within the room, "Sit, and begin we can."

Settling down, the Force flares in anticipation.

* * *

_"Where are we?" Anakin questioned, looking around the luminous space in which they found themselves. _**_Wait a minute... I know this place._**

_"A gateway in the Force we are in," Yoda's luminous soul glowed a soft green in contrast to the light blue of Obi-Wan and marbled white of Anakin, "Here it has led us. Answers found here may be."_

_Suddenly, in the distance, an inky form appeared. It's silhouette a black mar of the pure expanse surrounding it. Wary of this newcomer, the three Jedi cautiously approached._

_"What brings you here?" Obi-Wan questioned, his expression thoughtful at the sight of the shadowy being. Turning towards us, he replied:_

_"The same could be said for you Obi-Wan."_

_Now that he had a clear view, Anakin's eyes widened in realization._

_"It's you!" _

_"Who?" Both Yoda and Obi-Wan asked in unison._

_"The dark one from my dream... The figure in the pool Obi-Wan!"_

_As soon as he made the proclamation, the dark robes were once again replaced by the battle armor and cape._

**_"Your_**_ dream?" The shadow tipped his helmeted head curiously, "You are nothing but a figment of the past, a figment of my imagination. Nothing more."_

_"Hm…" Yoda sighed, circling both Anakin and the dark one, "Your name, what is it?"_

_"I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and apprentice to the Emperor Darth Sidious," The cyborg introduced himself, folding his arms defiantly._

_"Your true name this is?" Yoda inquired sagely, his knowing look seeming to pierce through the ebony armor. "Or yet a title? Your true name this is not…"_

_Stunned, I look at the tiny green alien before me._

_Master Yoda._

_Here._

_Of all places!_

_Knowing I could not deceive the Grand Master, I reveal my identity._

_"You are correct Master," I look down to meet his shrewd, soul scouring gaze, "In your time," I motion to the younger versions of myself and Obi-Wan, "I was another person. A Jedi. One you believed was unfit to be trained. With a short temper, and brash personality. Often I was told I care too much. To think things through before I act…"_

_The Jedi were shocked into silence with his next words._

_"I was your Chosen One. The Hero With No Fear... I am Anakin Skywalker"_


	6. Square One

Hey guys! I managed to pull together Chapter Six for you this weekend! I hope you like it! It was a pain to get started, but I eventually found the flow of the story again!

(And Keayleuu, I apologize for having a certain Nubian in this story, but it is what spoke to me...)

Anyway! Enjoy! And let me know what you think! Any suggestions you have for future chapters? Questions? Any scenarios you want to see take place? Drop me a line (whether through PMs or Reviews!)

* * *

Chapter 6

"What _was _that?" A raspy voice is heard on the edge of consciousness. Bringing themselves once again to the physical world, the threesome simply stared at each other in silence. The full weight of the vision's revelations finally registering.

"Dangerous you would be, told I the council," Yoda sighed, rubbing his scaly forehead in exasperation, "Seems right I was..."

"What do you mean Master?" Obi-Wan cut in, the worry for his brother clear on his face, "Dangerous? How? He's done nothing but help the Jedi Order!"

"See that monstrosity did you not? Look like a good Jedi did he?" Yoda shot back, receiving no response but a shameful glance towards the wall, he continued. "Obi-Wan, a Sith Lord that was!"

"But I'm no Sith!" Anakin rasped in defense, "Have I been a model student? Probably not. But I do everything I can! I would never betray the Order!"

"Say that now you do," Yoda turned to the young man, "Yet time will tell. A glimpse into the future I fear we may have seen. Bodies switched you may have had with your future self, this Darth Vader…"

"Why though? Why would this happen to me?" Anakin pressed, now rising and pacing the chamber, his silver prosthetics glinting in the dim light, "What have I done to deserve this?"

"…The pool," Obi-Wan breathed, "Master Yoda, while on Ilum, we came across a pool. It gave off a strange signature in the Force, unlike anything I've ever come across before. It was distorted and unstable, Anakin said it drew him to it, like a magnet.."

"Hm… Unheard of this is…" Yoda stared thoughtfully at the discarded death mask, as if gazing into its lenses would reveal the answers he sought, "Willed this to happen, the Force has. Careful we must be, and out of sight must young Skywalker stay. Looks like a Sith he does, killed by one of the Order he may be if seen."

"Great." Anakin rejoined the conversation, stepping into his boots as he did so, "No more missions I take it?"

"Correct young Skywalker. Away you must be sent, too many people here there are. Too easily found you will be. A hidden place we must find, yet close enough to Coruscant that communicate easily we can."

"So basically anywhere in the Middle or Inner Rim." Obi-Wan contemplated, stroking his trademark beard. "Any convenient secretive spots on such generally active worlds?"

"Varykino."

"What are you talking about Anakin? Varykino? Who is that?"

Anakin shook his head, "It's not a person, but a place. Varykino is a retreat on Naboo. It's where I stayed with Padme before the war started... It's safe, only her family knows where it is."

"Hm..." The Grand Master sighed, deep in thought on the situation, "Friends with Senator Amidala are you?"

"... You could say that." Anakin looked disdainfully at the helmet he now held in his gloved hands, " I know she can be trusted with a secret."

"Are you sure about this Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan inquired, now getting up to assist with sealing Anakin's mask, "Politicians are not exactly known for their unswerving loyalty and honesty."

"Trust the Senator I do." Yoda replied, now hobbling to his feet, "A friend to the Order she is. Go we must, and find her we shall."

* * *

I awake to the dull throbbing of lightsaber burns on my arm and chin. The previous interrogation had driven me to reveal my name.

My original name. The one I used as a Jedi in the Republic's service.

Groggily, I hear the slight grating of the door as it opens, the harsh scrape of military boots against the floor irritating me.

"Ah, it seems you are still alive Chosen One," Furan's deceptively smooth voice cut the silence I maintained. "Unfortunately for you, the Emperor has deemed it necessary to see you himself before your execution order is enacted."

"Oh joy..." I grin crookedly, "Let me guess, no complimentary bath before he's to see me?"

"Even the deepest scouring would not get rid of your Jedi filth!" The Admiral spits, before grabbing me roughly by the hair, "Now, if you know what's good for you, you will come with me!"

Tiredly, I obey, as I know that wasting energy in defiance is the last thing I should be doing. Especially when missing an arm.

"We better not keep his Highness waiting then..." I sigh, limping towards the door, Furan keeping an iron grip on my wrist as we made our way out of the cell.

* * *

Harsh light assaults my vision as I leave the dingy room. Stormtroopers line the hallway, discouraging any ideas of escape. Silently, I can feel their gazes on me as I shamble along. Their masks indifferent as everything else in the austere hallway. In some ways I guess, they resembled their Supreme Commander in that respect...

_If only they knew who it was they are escorting to the chopping block... _I think grimly, a hint of black humor shading my thoughts. _They would not be so indifferent then._

Eventually, I manage to shuffle to the shuttle I had arrived in nearly a week ago.

The_ Dunesea._

She is a fine shuttle, and one of my personal favorites when my TIE Advanced was unavailable. It is unfortunate that I am disgraced like this. Using my own shuttle to transport me as a prisoner of war... Ironic isn't it?

Impatiently, Furan shoves me forward. Apparently, he doesn't appreciate my reverie of such a fine ship.

"Move it Jedi," He growls, nearly throwing me into the passenger hold in the process, and out of habit I settled into my typical position near the cockpit.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

"I'm sitting in my usual spot. What are _you_ doing?" I reply cooly, strapping myself into my larger than average chair.

"For the last time! You are _not_ Lord Vader!" The Admiral fumed, his hatred of me for defiling the esteemed seat of the Supreme Commander with my 'Jedi filth' increasing exponentially with every second.

Before he could say a word, the _Dunesea _lifted off. It's next destination the Imperial Palace.

* * *

"Hold on! I'm coming…" A certain senator called across her flat on 500 Republica, as she rushed to the door. Flinging it open, she was met with someone completely unexpected.

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing here? I thought you and Anakin were on a mission..." The Nubian senator blurted hastily. Upon seeing his bleak expression, worry creased her features after letting the Jedi Master in, "Where is he?"

Solemnly, the Negotiator wrung his hands, "Actually, he's the reason I've come to you."

"Has something happened to him? What's wrong?"

"On our last mission, something... Came up I'm afraid, and we need a place to hide him till this blows over. He said you'd be able to help."

"Varykino," Padme sighed, realizing just what her greatest friend had meant, "Yes, I can take him there. The Senate's last session was today and they have given us two months leave. We can smuggle him out on my ship if necessary."

At these words, Obi-Wan's features visibly softened, "Thank you Senator. I must inform you that we need to leave as soon as possible. No one must know where he's gone. As far as everyone is concerned he is either dead or missing in action…"

"Why?" Padme was in disbelief at what she was hearing. _What could possibly cause Ani to go into hiding?_

"I am not at liberty to say at the moment… Why not ask him yourself when you see him tonight?"

"Very well…" Padme addressed the Jedi before he turned to go, "Thank you for trusting me with this Obi-Wan."

"Thank Anakin and Yoda. It was their idea."

* * *

"This the prisoner?" An electronically filtered voice catches my attention as the ramp is lowered to the deck of the Royal Hangar. My wounds splitting and burning anew with every movement I make.

"Yes," Furan hisses, nicely shoving me in the direction of the Palace guards. "The Emperor is expecting us."

"Right this way then," the guard replies prodding me along with his Force Pike, as if a one armed, middle aged, broken man, would have a chance against two armored men and a highly trained Imperial officer.

Miserably, I stumble along to the throne room. At this point, I am too tired and beaten to care anymore what happens to me. The Emperor will soon put an end to this humiliation. Stopping at the final set of doors, the guards positioned themselves on either side of the entrance.

"Enter."

Throwing an acidic glare, I make my way into the throne room.

* * *

"Ah, Admiral Furan… What brings you to my chambers today?" An ancient voice drawls, as a wizened robed figure rises from an elevated throne.

"My Emperor," Furan drops to a knee in the monarch's presence, "I bring to you one of the greatest and most elusive of the Jedi… One that is responsible for the disappearance of Lord Vader… I bring you none other than Anakin Skywalker himself!" With a brave flourish of his hand, he presents me.

Shackled and filthy, I am but a shadow of my former self as I stand before the galactic ruler. Kneeling as much as I can from the pain and binders I address him as I have for nearly two decades.

"My master… I have returned at last from where you sent me…"

"Master?" The old man chuckles, now inspecting my lightsaber and recognizing it as the one I wielded during the Clone Wars, "I am afraid you are mistaken young _Skywalker_. My apprentice is _Darth Vader._ A black cyborg approximately the size of a small tree. Fearsome. Deadly. And certainly not one that would betray me with disposing of the medical assistance I have provided with such trickery as illegal cloning technology…"

_Illegal cloning technology?_

"My master! My loyalties lie with you and the Force only! I would-"

"Use forbidden methods to repair yourself and overthrow me? I think so," Palpatine sneered, now hobbling down the dias to stand at my eye level. "After all… Treachery is the way of the Sith, is it not?"

At this sudden barrage, I am stunned speechless.

_I could've been healed this _**_whole time_**_?! _ Disbelief and anger boil in my veins at this realization. That the man I had once trusted had so deeply deceived me, and kept me _trapped_ in that cursed suit when I could've easily regained my body!

"_Yes _it is…" I reply icily, death burning in my eyes, "How could I forget?"

"You tell me Skywalker," he growls in contempt before shifting his gaze to Furan, still on his knees, " Admiral, leave us. He and I have… _Business _to discuss…"

Nodding silently, the officer departs. Leaving me alone with the Emperor.

"Such a pity… You had so much to learn Lord Vader." Palpatine chided in almost a grandfatherly tone, "Alas, it seems I have no further use for you…"

It is then I notice a hooded figure in the shadows. The glint of lightsaber hilts at his hip.

"Kill him."

In a flurry of motion, the Apprentice strikes.

Once a loyal clone where Starkiller had failed, the Dark Apprentice had been my greatest successes in my eventual plan to defeat and usurp the Emperor.

Apparently, he wasn't as loyal as I had thought.

With the speed of a Nexu, I summon my azure saber from Palpatine's frail grip, and just in the nick of time I am able to deflect the scarlet blow. Leaping back, I return the strike two fold. Even with only my left arm I am still a force to be reckoned with.

"_You_ are the Jedi's champion?!" The Apprentice scoffs as we spar, "A one armed cripple?! Ha! The Emperor was certainly doing the galaxy a favor in wiping your kind out!"

"Who ever said I was a _Jedi_?" Venomously, I counterstrike once again, turning his crimson blade into the exquisite floor. Somewhat surprised at my show of strength, he leaves an opening for a well placed kick to the face. The force of impact driving him through one of the great observation windows.

Eyes a smoldering yellow, I pursue my opponent to the ledge of palace wall, high above the speeding skyways of the city-planet.

Lucidly, I take in the scene before me as the wind tousles my hair, the high altitude winds whipping past my face as I gaze at the abandoned Jedi Temple. Every color imaginable reflecting softly off the shards of glass that littered the once pristine roof.

_Colors._

Something I have not been able to enjoy in my life as a Sith.

Momentarily distracted, I can feel the warmth of a single tear carving its way down my dusty cheek.

Suddenly, a blood red blade shatters my nostalgia of the moment, swinging to cut off my forearm. Which would have succeeded if there had been a forearm there to begin with. Instinctively, I go to a defensive stance, to protect my control-

_Wait. I don't have a control box mounted on my chest any more…_

Devilishly, I return t the offensive, my rapid strikes confusing and hindering the Apprentice's dual bladed style as we skidded across the narrow ledge. Our footing growing more perilous by the second as the decretive ledge narrowed with each step in my direction.

_Kreth._

I swear mentally, the uncomfortable reality of my situation settling on me as he backs me to the edge of the platform.

_Where have I seen this before? Oh, that's right. It started this whole mess!_

Blades humming ominously between us, the Apprentice speaks.

"So here it ends at last… Anakin Skywalker, the greatest of all the Jedi, has fallen by my hands. It's a shame that Lord Vader isn't here to enjoy this!"

_Oh, he is my foolish apprentice. It doesn't mean that I am necessarily _**_enjoying_**_ the situation…_

"You know," I remark, pushing his blade away lightly, "Nothing's ever perfect!"

"I can certainly tell," my once loyal servant sneers, motioning at the stump of my right arm, "Apparently not even the _Chosen One_ is!"

"So rude!" I mockingly give a slight bow, "I am practically handing myself to you on a golden platter, and you can't even kill me quickly? Or even with a decent quip for that matter! Young man…" I salute with the remains of my right arm, "It seems our time together is done!"

Before the Apprentice can even react, I plummet off the side of the Imperial Palace, falling to meet the skyways below.


	7. Grand Theft Coruscant

Hello everybody! I bring you the long awaited answer to the last cliffhanger!

Now, this chapter is not quite as evenly split between timelines as the others... I hope that's okay!

Anyway, I have a spattering of OCs (based off my Star Wars RPG group) coming into the story, but only ONE of them is actually mine!

Can you guess who I am?

Thought it'd be a fun challenge for you guys! Leave your guesses in reviews and/or in reviews! **The first person to guess correctly** will get an **uber mention** in the next update **and I will take one request from them!** (whether it is a story, or artwork on my DA account, or whatever)

As always! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Kriff kriff kriff!_ The fierce winds tear at my face, ripping at my vision and causing my eyes to water. _Kriffkriffkriffkriff!_

Free falling away from the lion's den of the Imperial Palace, I manage to narrowly miss colliding with a rather nice yellow speeder as the lower levels of Coruscant rushes to meet me. Desperate, and realizing I still was bound with Force cuffs, I remember an instance from before the Clone Wars.

* * *

_"Sorry Master, I forgot you don't like flying."_

_"I don't mind flying Anakin, but what you're doing is _**_suicide!_**_"_

* * *

Grinning sadly at the memory, I spread myself wide in an attempt to slow enough to land on a speeder without killing myself. Without the Force, this was going to be difficult.

Concentrating, I am able to call a minuscule trickle of the Force as I hone in on a topless speeder, its sleek black hull glistening powerfully in the dusk light.

_Perfect._

Within seconds I find myself right on top of a horribly startled Twi'lek.

"Psychopath!" Enraged, she attempts to shake me out of the ship, all the while grasping for her blaster as we went into a steep, twisting dive.

"Sorry lady, but I'm in need of a lift!" I manage to verbalize over the howl of the wind and thoroughly pissed Twi'lek. "If you'd be so kind to drop me off-"

"Oh, I'll drop you!" The woman shrieked, "I'll drop you right out of this speeder!" Savagely, she managed to strike me across the face with the weapon before I snatch it from her grasp.

"Listen to me!" I attempt, holding the firearm out of her reach, "I just need it for like a second-"

"Like Sith you do! Get off of me you one armed freak!" She yelped, as we grappled over the steering wheel once again. "Yreeah!" With a strange grunt, she heaves me off the wheel.

Sliding across the speeder's cockpit, I scramble for a grip with my remaining hand, dropping the blaster in the process. Getting a grip on the passenger chair, I manage to swing back around to the wheel.

"Oh nu uh!" The twi'lek swings at me again, hoping to knock me out the other side of the speeder this time. "Get your own speeder you crazy! You can't just drop out of the sky and expect to take mine!"

Sprawled across the controls as I was, she turned her fury on my exposed back. Clawing and punching, I could feel her assault ravaging my already lacerated flesh, warm blood trickling in rivulets onto the expensive interior.

"Kreth lady!" I holler through the pain, the edge of my vision beginning to flicker dangerously, "Can't you see I'm desperate here? I don't wan't your thrice forsaken speeder! I just need to get somewhere! Calm down so we can talk!"

Breathing heavily, and thoroughly tired from her frantic attack, the blue twi'lek came to a stop in her deranged frenzy.

"Good girl…" I commend, peeling myself off of the controls.. Seeing as she was no longer a threat I smoothly closed the top and settled into the passenger seat. "Now-"

"Holy Force! It's _you_!" She gasped, now seeing my face in the light of the cockpit, "I thought you were dead! We all did!"

"Me?" I ask, confused by her erratic change in mood. "And who's this _we_ you're talking about?"

"You- You're _Anakin Skywalker_!" She gushed, "The Hero with No Fear! You and the Negotiator were all we young ones talked about during the war! The Alliance will be ecstatic when they hear the news!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Holding up my hands in defense, for fear of an all out fangirl attack, "The _Alliance?_ How do you know what they want? Why would I be of any interest to them anyway?!"

"Why would you _not_ be in the Alliance's interests?!" The twi'lek countered, returning the black speeder to a normal flight path in order to blend in with traffic. "You're only one of the greatest Jedi of all time! Official reports all say you died at the attack on the Jedi Temple…"

_Yeah… About that…_

"Listen lady," I silence her with a raised hand, "It's great you're not trying to kill me anymore, but how can I trust someone claiming to be in league with the Rebel Alliance when they're piloting an air speeder on Coruscant, of all places... How do I know you're not some fanatic Imperial working for the Emperor?" I ask skeptically, the blood beginning to dry and crackle on my back.

"I'm part of a group of core world recruiters." She assured, pulling out a sleeve of Rebel Alliance symbols and several cans of orange paint, "You know, the ones that rip down and graffiti the Imperial propaganda posters?"

_So you're one of the punks that has been destroying Imperial property on Coruscant... If I didn't know better, you're probably the one that graffitied my palace a while back..._

"The boss thought I was crazy to even _attempt _defacing Vader's lair," the young woman boasted, "I did it though! And _man_ did I get him good!"

Mentally, I roll my eyes.

_Of course, of all the speeders I decide to land on, it has to be the one driven by a Rebel..._

* * *

"You told her _what_?!"

"Anakin calm down, I told her she could ask you herself when we meet at the ship in a little bit."

"She can't see me like this!" Anakin threw up his hands in despair, "She'll think I'm a monster!"

Sternly, Obi-Wan met the gaze of his friend's dark lenses, "If she were a true friend, she wouldn't care what you look like. You've trusted her with so much already, why not let her see you? She was sick with worry when I showed up alone at her apartment to deliver the news..."

Groaning, Anakin put his head in his hands.

Oh Padme... I am so sorry for all of this... Forgive me love.

"Fine, I'll talk to her when we get there..." He sighed, pulling on his brown cloak, "Let's just go already... I don't like hiding in my own home."

* * *

Silently, Padme paced by the loading ramp of her Nubian cruiser, it's mirror finish reflecting several distorted copies of her distorted form as she continued to wait for her husband.

"Padme?"

Surprised, she spun to meet the source of the voice.

"Oh," she sighed, albeit a little disappointed, "It's you Obi-Wan..." Looking around, she could find no trace of her Jedi, "Where's Anakin? Didn't you say he'd be coming with you?"

"... That I did. Anakin?" Obi-Wan called behind him towards a pile of scrap metal, "Get out from behind there! You said you'd talk to her, did you not?"

Sheepishly, a cloaked figure poked his head above the pile of scraps, and if she wasn't mistaken, Padme could swear it was trembling when she caught sight of it.

"Yes..."

It is a stranger's voice that meets her ears. Not the soft voice she had grown so used to, but harsh and artificial. Always commanding in its tone.

Shyly, the form eases from behind the obstacle, its full height revealed as it approaches her, Obi-Wan having already gone into the ship. Immense and dark, it radiates a deadly power and ferocity. Even being within a few paces of the figure, Padme's heartbeat quickens.

It is then she hears the death rattle.

Utterly stunned, she can only watch numbly as this creature of darkness stops before her, head bowed.

"... Anakin?" She manages to choke out the name. What had happened to the man she knew? When had this _thing_ taken his place?

"Padme..." The kneeling form replies in his artificial bass, the rhythmic hiss of a respirator punctuating the awkward silence, "It's me... It really, truly is..."

"Pull down your hood."

Receiving no reply, she repeats her request, "Pull it down, that I may see for myself... Please."

Ever so slowly, a large gloved hand reaches up. Grasping the rim of the large hood he, almost ashamedly, pulls it down. Revealing the glossy helmet and mask beneath, he remains still.

"Oh Ani..." Putting a hand to her mouth, she averts her gaze for several moments as she tried to find words to speak. Instead, she turns back, and placing a delicate hand on each of his 'cheeks' lifts his face to meet her gaze. "Who has done this to you?" She asks, staring into the depths of the lenses that have replaced the beautiful blue orbs of her husband's eyes.

"The Force has willed it my love..." Placing a large hand on hers, he is reluctant to leave the moment. "I do not know if I'll ever be the same man again..."

"We'll work through this Ani... Together." With that, the senator slipped her hand into his, and gently led him into the ship.

* * *

"So... Can you get me out of here or what?" I simply cut to the chase, "I don't think the Emperor's gonna be too happy about me smashing one of his imported glass windows." Holding up my shackles, I continue, "It's not as if I'm exactly inconspicuous either..."

"Ha! You've come to the right person if you wanna avoid the Imps," The Twi'lek scoffed, taking the sleek speeder into and intense dive, "Name's Shyla by the way. I already know yours, so you don't have to bother with introductions."

"Well that's a relief..." I quip sarcastically, watching with a critical eye as this Rebel weaved through the traffic and out into the mostly abandoned construction zone of Coruscant. "Hm... For a Rebel, your flying's not too bad..." I remark, examining her technique closely as she dove into the depths of the abandoned underbelly of the city-planet. "You'd probably be a good match against some of the better TIEs in my squadron actually..."

"What did you say?"

_Kriff._

"I said.. For a Rebel you're a pretty good pilot. You would be a good match against the TIEs in the Inmi Squadron. They are pretty good," I attempt in a move to save myself, "Train directly under Vader's Black Squadron... Special Ops fighters... Or so I've heard."

"Oh," Shyla smiles softly, "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment coming from you. I've always admired your legendary piloting ability..."

"I get that a lot... Or well, I used to, anyway..." I brush off her comment, _regular conversations are kind of difficult to get used to again..._

"Speaking of... Would you like to fly?" She offered, glancing over as she scanned the buildings for something. Probably a secret entrance or marking.

"Normally, I'd leap at the opportunity to pilot such a fine speeder," I explain, declining her offer regrettably, "But you see... I'm kind of _in a bind, _shall we say. Not to mention my lack of an arm..."

"Oh, right..." Shyla looked uncomfortably at the grimy binders, her gaze lingering slightly longer on my missing appendage. "Sorry about the whole 'one armed freak' thing earlier..." Noticing the blood splattering her hands and interior of the cockpit, she grimaced, "And the senseless violence... I didn't realize you were... Y'know, the Hero with No Fear..."

"It's fine..." I reply exhaustedly, "I would've done the same thing if a dirty, one armed guy dropped out of the sky and landed on me."

"True that."

Finally, having seemingly found the thing she was looking for, Shyla let the speeder down gently in what appeared to be a subterranean hangar. Clambering stiffly from the vehicle I realize just how much of a height difference there is between how I was as a cyborg and how I am naturally.

Furan was right... I did shrink a noticeable amount...

"Over here Hero," Shyla motioned with a wave of her hand, "The boss is gonna want to see you."

"Fantastic," I manage, walking painfully alongside her, "How far away is the 'Boss'?"

"Not too far."

_Thank the Force!_

* * *

Turns out, 'not too far' is still too far away for comfort. Especially in my condition of abuse. Deeper and deeper, we trudged into the hidden depths of the Imperial Capitol. Layers of grime and ancient corrosion eerily reminiscent of the state of my cell during our descent.

"Okay," Shyla assured, " the Boss is just around the corner." Continuing around the bend we were met with a surprisingly modern door in comparison with the surroundings. Of course, only a machine specialist such as myself would be able to notice. By all appearances, it seemed just as rusted as the rest of the complex.

With a soft hiss, the door opened to reveal a fairly large room, an assortment of rolled posters and paint canisters littering one side of the room while the other was populated with an assortment of Rebels.

"Read it an weep boys!"

A triumphant voice catches my attention as I witness a small group of guys get slaughtered at Sabaac by a small bird-like alien, her small hands displaying her winning cards proudly before sweeping the jackpot into her coat. "Better luck next time!" With that, she hopped down from the table and, with Shyla grabbing her attention, walked over to us. "Hey Shy, how was the propaganda run? Make any progress?"

"Sorta..." The Twi'lek grimaced, before changing subject, "You'd never guess who dropped out of the sky though!" Stepping aside, she motioned to my bedraggled form, "Look familiar?"

Stunned, the small bird woman's jaw dropped, her colorful crest flashing several colors in surprise as I introduced myself.

"You're-"

"Anakin Skywalker, at your service," I bow in greeting, immensely glad to put my dashing charm to use once again.

Quietly, the Fosh takes my face in her hands, her golden eyes boring into mine with an intensity that rivaled the sun. Searching.

Her gaze finally came to rest on the scar on my right eye, almost obscured by the filth I am covered in. Brushing the grime away with a scaly thumb, she sucked in a breath.

"It can't be..." Moving her hands down my neck and shoulders, she came to a stop at my abused right arm, "But it _is _you!" Eyes widening, she met my gaze again. "I'd know that prosthetic mount anywhere..." Wiping away a joyful tear, she continued, "After all, I was the one who set it!" Softly, she began to chuckle, in a strange bird like way, and without bothering to look behind her, started giving orders.

"John! Get the med kit so I can patch up General Skywalker here." Inspecting my damaged sensor plate, she added, "And I'll make sure to look for a new sensor plate while you're cleaning up..." Patting my arm, she lead me down the hall to a smaller door.

"It'll be a while before that bonehead will find what I need, so take a load off while you wait. " The Fosh sniffed, "Judging from the look of you, a warm shower and a nap would do you well."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Good, it means you know how to look after yourself. Oh, and before I forget!" With a sleight off hand, she whipped out a small vibroknife, "You probably want these off..." Surprisingly quick, and with a surgeon's precision, she cut me free of my leg binders and wrist cuff.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it General," the short alien replied, slipping the vibroblade back into one of the many pockets in her aged lab coat. "After all, I haven't even fixed you up properly yet." Glancing at my missing arm, she turned to go, talons clacking softly on the permacrete floor as she strode away.

Thoroughly exhausted by this truly insane chain of events, I slipped inside the small room. The promise of a shower drawing me to the refresher almost immediately.

_Oh sweet mercy…_

Hot water rushes down my back, the soothing warmth washing away the blood, sweat, and grime from my imprisonment. In ecstasy, I simply enjoy the novel experience of water I have not felt since Mustafar.

Eventually though, I decided I must face the world, and the changes that had come with it. For better or for worse.

Stepping out of the fresher, I notice a folded set of civilian clothing resting on the small, but fairly comfortable, bed. Glad for a change from the shredded rags of my Jedi tunic, I gratefully take my time getting dressed, for even this simple act has been denied to me for my duration as a leather-clad cyborg.

Suddenly, a thought breaks across the surface of my mind.

_I was their enemy. A week ago I would've killed them all without a thought... But now, they welcome me as a lost hero..._ Befuddled, I stare at my remaining hand. My thoughts are reeling as I try to piece myself together._ I have been freed of the ebony prison of Darth Vader, but I am not the same man Anakin was in the Clone Wars..._ Deep in thought, I rise and head for the door. _A door through which my fate lies. What do I tell them? To them I have risen from the grave to be their hero... Can I do that? Turn my back on all I have worked for, sacrificed for, these past decades?_ Harshly, I recall my last encounter with the Emperor.

_The Empire has betrayed me, and the Rebellion would never accept who I truly am if my secret were to be revealed... I'll have to play the cards fate has dealt me most carefully._

Flexing my hand thoughtfully, I step into the light beyond the doorway.


	8. Of Angels and Demons

Hello everybody! I am glad to announce that **Underscored Umlaut **was the first (and only) person to guess my OC correctly!

For your information, my OC was actually "the Boss" from Chapter 7! (Aelynn is her name, and she is a white Fosh medic)

I told my friends (who have the other OCs) about the challenge, and how (at the time) no one had guessed right! They figured that I didn't seem the "megalomaniac type" to tip anyone off to my OC! (In the role-play, she is totally crazy!) I refined her a bit for this story...

Anyway! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Chapter 8

It was deep into the night when the flowing lines of a senatorial cruiser broke through the atmosphere of Naboo, the lake country glittering magically before the passengers.

Except one that is.

Sulkily, Anakin gazed upon the world through a red haze, all aspects of the planet's natural beauty lost in the calculating schematics of his sensors as he sat in the cockpit, brutally aware of the tension caused by his presence, even though it had been a request of both Obi-Wan and Padme that he join them for the landing.

"So," Padme sighed, in an effort to break the decidedly awkward silence, regularly punctuated by the ever present respirator, "Do I dare ask what happened on your last mission?"

Remaining silent, Anakin hoped Obi-Wan would take up the task of retelling the lengthy explanation. When the Negotiator made no move to speak, Anakin tried to sigh in exasperation, but his regulated breathing prevented such an action.

_Thanks a lot Obi-Wan... You know I hate talking in this stupid thing!_

**_Hey, you're the one that wanted to get her involved with all of this,_** the Jedi Master retorted through their bond,**_ so you get to explain what happened. Besides, I want to know what you experienced in the pool._**

Still peeved at being made to do this, Anakin turned the decidedly undersized chair towards his wife before beginning his tale.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Oh hush, I didn't even touch you that time." A warm voice replied as delicate hands paused to wipe off a small medical instrument, "They should call you the Hero With No Pain Tolerance. You didn't whine this much when I originally set this after the Battle of Geonosis."

_No pain tolerance?! You have _**_no idea _**_of the hellish existence I have suffered through the last twenty years!_

Before I can stop myself, I can feel the constriction of the Fosh's larynx as she began to cough hoarsely.

"Ah hem!" She turned her head, and with a hearty thump on her feathered chest, cleared her throat, and returned to her removal of my sensor plate, "Sorry about that... Don't know what came over me there for a second!"

_I think I have a pretty good idea.._.

It is then I notice the medic's studious expression as she stared into my eyes. Finally, she broke contact, and returned to separating the melted metal from my flesh.

In silence, I looked over the varied array of parts scattered before me. Hydraulic pistons, durasteel joints, and servo motors litter the table. It is from of these seemingly random parts that I constructed my original prosthetic, and it is how I will do it again.

"Everything there?"

"What?" I snap back into awareness of the older alien, her golden eyes inquisitive as she held up the destroyed sensor plate.

"I asked if everything was there. You know, so you can get started as I mount the new plate."

"Uh yeah," I nod in affirmation, reaching for several joints and durasteel 'fingers' to start working on my hand. Returning to a thoughtful silence, I begin attaching the finger pieces to the durasteel palm.

"What happened to you over the years Skywalker?" The medic's comment is whispered more to herself than to me as she measures my stump with a melancholy air about her. Then more to me, she added: "You used to be impossible to silence. Every time you ended up in the infirmary, the whole medical staff would be informed of endlessly of your heroics in acquiring the current injury."

Thoughtful, I consider deeply how much I should tell my old wartime medic.

"Life happened to me."

* * *

"As soon as I began to sink, it felt as if something was pulling me to the other side of the pool. The energies surrounded me until I finally let go and I slipped into the Force," Anakin described, the creak of leather and hiss of a respirator punctuating his speech, "As I swirled through this strange place I collided with another soul. It felt so familiar, but horribly twisted at the same time... He touched the darkness in my soul, told me to watch it. And I saw into him." Anakin paused slightly, "I saw the Light still in the depths of his darkness..."

"What happened after that Anakin? "Obi-Wan offered, sitting forward in his chair. Thoughtful.

"After our encounter, we swept past each other and into different bodies I assume... For when I awoke, well... You can guess how I looked when I clambered out of the pool."

Having finished his explanation, Anakin rose to leave the now docked ship.

"Wait."

Pausing in his stride out the door, he was met with the arms of his wife wrapped around his waist, her cheek pressed into the soft leather around the sharpness of the control box mounted on his chest.

Shocked somewhat that anyone would show such a display of affection towards him in this state, Anakin slowly wrapped his mechanical arms around her, cradling her close to his body.

**_Thank you for not abandoning me my love... _**He sent through their marital bond, and even though she could not reply in same, she tightened her embrace.

_I wouldn't dream of it..._ She thought, in hopes of Anakin reading her mind, even though she could not say it verbally in the presence of Obi-Wan.

After a while, they reluctantly separated. Still holding hands, the odd couple continued down the ramp, Obi-Wan close behind.

* * *

"There we go... Now all we need to do is calibrate it and you'll be as good as new General." With her small three fingered hands, the 'Boss' made quick work of the calibration process.

Closing up the small panel near my elbow, she simply whisks the array of small tools back into one of the many pockets on her omnipresent coat before hopping down from the small stool upon which she perched.

"Go on," she encouraged, eagerly anticipating the results of our combined effort, "Give it a try."

Closing my eyes, I reach through the new limb with the Force. Feeling every bolt, joint, and welding mark throughout the new forearm. I can feel the great hydraulic piston that powers the strength of my grip. Adjusted beyond human limits I would be able to lift incredible amounts of weight, and crush anything from bones to durasteel. Suddenly, I recall my last experience on the _Tantive IV. _

* * *

_"We-we intercepted.. No transmissions!" The man within my iron grip gasps for breath, "T-this is a consular ship! We're on a diplomatic mission to Aldera-!" His pathetic piety is cut short by my ever increasing pressure._

**_Good._**

_"If this is a consular ship," I demand, "Then _**_where_**_ is the _**_ambassador_**_?" _

_Receiving no reply from the Rebel, I crush his throat. The collapse of his larynx, and the snapping of his spine fueling my hatred for these pathetic fools. Angrily, I cast the body away from me, hearing once again an audible crunch as it slams against the wall._

_"Commander! I want you to _**_tear _**_this ship _**_apart _**_until you've found those plans! Bring me the passengers, I want them _**_alive!_**_"_

* * *

My eyes snap open. The surroundings eerily crisp after the surreal remembrance of only two short months ago. Clenching my durasteel fist, I stand up quickly, effectively startling the bird woman, her crest flashing several colors in surprise.

"What's wrong? Is the mount too tight?" She inquired, placing a small, slate gray, hand on my metallic forearm, "Is the calibration off?"

"I'm fine." I jerk away, breaking contact roughly, "You did... Fine, Aelynn." Flexing my alloy fingers, I stride off menacingly, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"O-of course General... You've had a crazy week, after all..." She spoke softly, turning away. " Goodnight then."

Her words meet empty air.

Seeing as her patient had gone, she whipped out a small leather bound pocket book. Pulling out of her crest a camouflaged feathery pen, Aelynn began to scrawl in a messy hand.

_Day 3:_

_Upon his mysterious return, General Skywalker has exhibited strange behaviors, most unlike himself... One moment he is the man I remember from the Clone Wars, dashing and charming. The next, he rivals Vader in his temper and indifference... This is most abnormal._

_His eyes are peculiar as well. Naturally a pristine blue (and a huge part of his trademark debonair looks during the war) I have recently noticed the strangest flecks and flickers of amber in his irises. Typically becoming more prominent with emotions such as annoyance... Whatever it is, it isn't natural..._

A loud crash disturbs the late night silence. Figuring her expertise would be needed, she jotted down a final thought before rushing from the room.

_I get the feeling there is more behind the Hero With No Fear's return than what he's told us. Only time will tell..._

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't want you to-"

"I'll be fine Padme."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Anakin replies, placing a hand on his beloved's shoulder and gently nudging her towards the door. "Now it is time for rest Angel. I will see you in the morning."

"At least stay a little longer?" She pleads, attempting to bait him onto the hallway balcony, "The stars are so beautiful this time of year, and it's been ages since we've been able to spend time together..."

Knowing better than to fight on this, the young Jedi caved.

"Alright Angel," he consents, following the petite form of his wife out under the stars, "But only for a moment... After all, we still have all day tomorrow together."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Her eyes twinkle playfully in the moonlight, even through his blood soaked vision, as she slides into the Chosen One's arms. For a while, they simply stand vigil over the Lake Country. Together and as inseparable as light and shadow, they watched to movement of the clouds, the ebb and flow of the tide. Observing the clockwork of the heavens.

"You know," Padme sighed, looking up again into the sky, "When I was a girl, my grandmother would tell me old Nubian legends as I lay in bed each night. One legend was of the angel Nikana, and how he fell in love with a mortal woman..."

Anakin looked down at her in surprise as she turned in his arms to face him.

"He loved her so much, that he wanted to be with her forever," she continued, sliding her hands onto his leather clad biceps, "but the angels forbade love between them and humankind. The two lovers didn't care. They were happy, and lived their secret life as husband and wife for many years..." Padme's eyes flitted to the blinking control box for a second, a tear beginning to form in her brown eyes.

"Until one day, Nikana felt that his wife's life was in danger. Desperate to protect her, he went to the archangels for help, but they refused him their aide. They told him that love for a human was forbidden, and to let her go the ways of all the world. Angry at their stubbornness, he spread his wings of light, and flew to the underworld to speak with the Master of Death." Pausing, she bit her lip, as if unsure of whether she'd be able to finish or not. Bravely, she looked up once again into the obsidian lenses of her husband.

"Now, the Master of Death had known of his forbidden marriage for many years, as well as the lengths to which Nikana would go to protect her... So when the angel flew down to his domain, he was eager to strike a deal. Clutching his cane, he told Nikana that the only way to save his wife would be through the power over Life and Death. A power which, if he swore service to him, the Master would grant Nikana. The angel agreed, thinking only of the fate of his lover as he was christened as Redav, Death's Hand." Her small porcelain fingers winding into Anakin's heavy cape, she could feel a tear slip down her cheek.

Noticing the glimmer of tears in her eyes, and now trailing down her face, her husband spread his sable wings, and wrapped her in the warmth the darkness provided.

"What's wrong love?" He crooned, running his durasteel fingers through her hair, wishing he could feel the softness of her skin.

"T-they clipped his wings."

"What do you mean?"

Clinging to his ebony form, Padme cast her eyes down, taking in their moonlit shadows as they gathered at their feet..

"After he had become Redav, the archangels sent their champion Nawibo, Nikana's own brother, to defeat him. Near the end of the battle, Nawibo had no choice but to clip his brother's wings. Ultimately keeping him from fulfilling his promise of protection over his mortal wife. He was left to burn as a demon, by his own _brother_…"

"And?" Anakin was deeply invested now, this story of love and betrayal drawing him in.

"And." Padme continued, wiping her eyes on his cape, "His wife died, but because she was so gentle and kind, the angels took her into their midst to become one of them…. Years passed, as she searched for her husband in vain."

"Did they find each other?"

"Yes," She placed a soft hand on his chest, "But in the time he spent as a shadow winged demon, he had forgotten how to love." With these words, Anakin found himself wrapped once again in her embrace. Looking away from the stars, the young Jedi gazed fondly at his wife as she spoke, slightly muffled by the warm leather sheathing his body.

"Don't ever forget how to love Ani… The galaxy needs more compassion."


	9. Early Morning Confessions

Hey guys! I present to you Chapter 9!

It's another slower transition chapter, I apologize! But not to fear! The next one will introduce a certain Rebel we all know and love!

Anyway! Hope you like it! **Lemme know what you think** (both about my OC development, and the storyline so far! Or whatever else you like!)

Oh! And since I got so much feedback on Padme's 'Legend' at the end of the last chapter, I suggest you check out the YouTube video, **Angels** by **Taylor Leigh **(Previously LadyVader66) It was a _HUGE_ inspiration for that scene! (And maybe drop a comment on there about my story? *wink wink*)

^_^ You would probably like to get back to the story now...

* * *

Chapter 9

"You'd think that after all these years together, you'd have learned your lesson Torad." Aelynn sighed, dabbing the miraluka's face with a small cleaning pad. " John sure got you good this time..." Turning to said John, she motioned grumpily, " Seems you've managed to finally break his nose in this fight."

"Sorry," the ex-Stormtrooper shrugged, "I guess he just can't handle my Judo skills."

"I bet you are," the Boss replied dryly, "Now Torad, hold still while I straighten that out.." A sick popping sound followed her words, as well as a suppressed moan from the near unconscious Rebel.

"Aelynn!" Yet another voice interrupts the Fosh's concentration, "We have a call coming in!"

"So?" She called back, placing a small amount of gauze and bacta on the injury, "You're right there! Just answer it!"

"I-I can't!"

Annoyed, the aged Fosh sauntered over to the comm station, Shyla furiously attempting to open a signal, the call light flashing yellow...

Wait, the only reason for it to flash yellow would be...

"Kriff!"

Shoving the Twi'lek out of the way, she ripped a key card from the array of assorted items in her lab coat and slammed it into the port. No sooner had it clicked in than a blue tinted hologram sprung up.

"Princess Leia!"

"Yes, it's me Aelynn," the princess dipped her head assuringly, "I take it everything is going well?"

"Everything is going great!" The Fosh replied, heart still racing from the unexpected call from High Command, "What brought you calling?"

At this the princess seems to shift a little uncomfortably, "As you are aware... We took some heavy losses at the Battle of Yavin. Now we are short on not only pilots, but medics as well. Do you mind being relocated back to our central base? Your skills with field care and experience with ice are invaluable to the Alliance."

"Not like I have a choice, with this coming from you, your Highness." Aelynn dipped her head respectfully, the many trinkets dangling from her neck and pockets clinking lightly against each other as she did so, "Nonetheless, I accept... Is Mon Mothma nearby? I had news to report to her before you commed me."

Leia shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Is it anything I can pass on?"

The Boss pauses a moment before answering.

"Just let her know that it's a code JKS will you?"

"Can do," the dignitary responded before cutting the signal, "May the Force be with you my friend."

"As with you."

With this, the channel closed. Leaving Aelynn alone in the dim hall. Shrugging off her feeling of sudden unease, she strode off to her chambers.

* * *

_"Don't ever forget how to love Ani..."_

This haunting voice ripples across my consciousness. It sounds so much like my Angel, I can't bear to hear it.

_"The galaxy needs more compassion..."_

Not quite a memory, but definitely not a dream, I bolt up from its shocking familiarity into a painful state of awareness.

The world around me is bathed in darkness, no sign of her anywhere... Still, it as if I can still feel her arms around my waist. The fragrance of the Lake Country permeating the air of my humble quarters as I ease myself off of the small cot. Faintly, I can hear the clicks and whirs of my new forearm accompanying my movements.

_What was that?_

_Have my dreams decided to haunt me once again? With something I could now never have?_

My breath somewhat ragged from emotion, I stand. Glancing at the chrono, I realize that it is only 0400, well before these Rebels start the day, and long after the time I used to start mine.

Deciding I would get no further sleep in, I slipped on my plain white shirt and crept out the door.

It was not long before I found myself at the kitchen doors, the smell of warm bread drawing me inside. Softly closing the doors behind me, I am surprised to come face-to-beak with the Boss herself.

"Good morning General." She greeted softly, all her vigor from the previous days long gone. The area around her eyes a great deal darker than they normally were. "Fancy seeing you up this morning… After all you've been through recently, I'd have expected you to sleep in a little bit."

Nonchalantly, I shrugged, "Old habits die hard I guess… What is this delicious smell?" I ask, regarding the fragrance that initially drew me here.

"Oh, you probably smell the Liwi bread I threw in a little while ago…" The Fosh tapped the top of the oven that she was currently sitting on top of. "Care to join me while it cooks?"

_Couldn't hurt to have someone to talk to…_

Quietly, I sat down beside the small alien on the counter. Her feathered crest and birdlike face speckled with flour and scented with the sweet aroma of Liwi berries. Together, we sit and enjoy the quiet, only the hum of an aged oven filling the silence we shared. After a while, I make the first move.

"How did you end up with the Alliance, Aelynn?" I start, hoping to be able to control the flow of the conversation as we spent the predawn quiet together. "You were an insanely good doctor, the Empire would've hired you in a heartbeat."

"Even a non-human?" Aelynn countered, looking up at me inquisitively. "Besides, I was stationed at the Jedi Temple, and a known sympathizer for the senators that signed the Delegation of Two-Thousand… I wouldn't have lasted a day. Not with Palpatine's lapdog prowling the stars."

"Lapdog?"

_Oh wait... That's me isn't it..._

"You know, the seven foot cyborg that's been terrorizing the galaxy for the last twenty odd years? Vader? Am I ringing any bells?" The Fosh supplied, briefly checking the timer on the bread, "He's not exactly known for his charity and forgiveness."

"... I see."

"What about you Skywalker? Where've you been the last few decades?" The Boss switched subjects into a dangerous field, "The Alliance needed you."

"I-"

Suddenly, a shrill noise shatters the peace. The bread finishing at just the perfect time. Without the slightest of pause, Aelynn swiftly pulled open the door and pulled the bread out. Speckled with varied blues, greens and purples, the small loaf was a crisp golden brown that crackled deliciously when it met the knife.

Knowingly, she passed me a large slice without a word, the Liwi berries scattered throughout pleasantly gooey as I take a bite into the most amazing thing I have ever had the honor of eating.

_Dear Force, have I missed food!_

Smiling at my ecstasy, the petite medic settled onto the counter with her own steaming slice.

"I take it you haven't had any decent food in a while, judging from the look on your face." She pointed out, now biting into her piece of bread.

_Decent food? I haven't had the privilege of eating food in nearly twenty years! Vitapaste and IV drips are nothing compared to this!_

* * *

**_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_**

_Obi-Wan?_

**_"I hate you!"_**

_N-no I don't! You are the only father I've ever known! Master, please! Take away this searing pain! Why does it hurt so much Obi-Wan? What have I done?_

**_"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith! Not _**_join_**_ them!"_**

_Join the Sith? What do you mean Obi-Wan?! I'd never betray the Order!_

* * *

Snapping abruptly to awareness, Anakin found himself sprawled on the ground, arm outstretched to an imaginary Jedi Master. Now vanished with the dream.

_No, it was more than a dream..._

In the eerie quiet, he picks up the footfalls of someone approaching his room. When the door opened, he was met with a face from his vision.

"Anakin? You alright? I sensed your distress along our bond..."

"I-I had a dream, that's all Obi-Wan." Anakin dismisses, attempting to change subject. "What time is it anyway?"

"0400."

"Ah, sorry about waking you up so early Master... It was nothing..."

"Well it certainly didn't sound like 'nothing'." The Jedi Master quoted somewhat sarcastically, "I had a strange dream as well. It involved a river of lava... And a battle amidst the flames against an amber eyed Sith..."

Unseen, Anakin's eyes widened. "Mine was too! You were there, and you accused me of betraying you... Of joining the Sith! And the burning..." Even now, he could still feel a shadow of the intense pain that had consumed him, "Everything was on fire... I couldn't move, couldn't breathe..." He shuddered.

Gravely, they took in the details of each other's accounts.

"In my dream..." Obi-Wan began, "I cut off the Sith's limbs, and he fell into the lava. Burning. I said something to him, I don't remember the words. I was heartbroken for some reason, like I had known the faceless enemy before this..."

"You said that you loved me. That I was your brother."

Stunned, they locked eyes.

"You don't think it could be..." Obi-Wan began, putting a hand to his face and turning away.

"I think it is Obi-Wan." Anakin stood, placing a hand on the shorter master's shoulder. Heading to the door, he finished. "Why else would we have both seen what we have?"

* * *

"Oh Force..." Obi-Wan sank to his knees as soon as his former Padawan had left, "What have I _done_?"

_Or will do anyway... To my best friend of all people!_ The Jedi Master now sat, shell shocked, by this revelatory vision he an Anakin had shared.

_Well, now we know how this monstrous version of himself came to be..._

* * *

"_Vitapast_e?" Concerned, Aelynn rifled through stacks of flimsi in her office. After sharing a quiet morning with their newfound Jedi, his mumbled words would not leave her mind, "and _IV drips_?!" Pulling a dusty volume from among the wreckage of her desk, she found what she was looking for.

_The Practitioner's Guide to Artificial Supplementation._

Flipping it open, she quickly leafed to the page that had leapt to the top of her thoughts.

_'... The use of Vita Paste and/or IV drips should only be used for main supplementation of the patient in cases of the **gravest of injuries**. In all other cases, they should be weaned off as soon as possible in order to allow the body's natural functions to return to proper working order on their own. Reducing long lasting damage to the pulmonary and digestive systems...'_

"What could've caused you to become dependent on such means for nutrition Skywalker?" The Boss asked the empty room, her mind reeling at this scrap of information. When he arrived, he appeared completely fine. Their shared loaf of Liwi bread attesting to the fact that he didn't need artificial injections to survive...

"Something's not quite right here…" Putting a hand to her head, she sighed tiredly. Glancing again at the paragraph, she leaned back, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

Rising from her chair, she scooped up her com link. Punching in several frequencies, she didn't wait for a reply before leaving her message.

"Guys, this is Aelynn. I want all hands down to the hangar bay at 1200! We're leaving Coruscant, bring what you need. Boss out."

* * *

"We're going _where_ exactly?!" Shyla's voice sharply pierced the air, everyone gathered together near the boarding ramp of the small ship.

"Hoth," Aelynn repeated, "It's a small ice planet in the Outer Rim. We've been reassigned there due to a shortage in medics, as well as our discovery of General Skywalker here. Any problems with that?" She pointed, challenging anyone that might have second thoughts about her executive decision.

Not a single soul moved.

"Very well then," She huffed, putting on her typical energized air of professionalism and superiority. "Let's get going!" Swiveling sharply on her talons, the Boss swept into the cockpit.

* * *

_Why is it that when I finally am off a disgusting, war torn planet, I am cursed to be unable to enjoy it?_

Anakin's thoughts simmered darkly, his raven cape fluttering in the breeze as he stalked along the open hallways. The morning sun glittering spectacularly unnoticed in his presence.

"Anakin?"

The soft voice of his wife snapping him out of his silent reverie, the young Jedi Knight turned to face her.

"Yes Angel?"

Wringing her hands, Padme stepped forward, her distress trickling to him through the Force, like blood in the water, it invigorated him as a predator on the hunt.

_Wait…_ He shook his head, _this is all wrong. Wrong wrong wrong!_

Somewhat sickened by his own bloodlust, towards his own wife, no less! He retreated to the cool shadows provided by decorative pillars and vines. Leaning against one such vegetation coated pillar, he closed his eyes and rested a hand on his 'forehead.'

"Are you okay?" She flitted to his side, worriedly placing a delicate hand on his broad durasteel forearm. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Angel," he assured, relieved that his strange feeling had passed as quickly as it had come, "Just a-a migraine, that's all…"

"Alright, I'll trust you on that," Padme agreed, gravely, she looked up once again into his 'eyes' "Either way, I need to talk to you about something…"

Standing on her toes, she whispered to where she assumed was her lover's ear, "Obi-Wan suspects that there's more to our relationship… He's been asking questions… One's I'm not sure I can continue to bluff through." Her eyes were wide with concern. "I don't know what to say anymore! Should we just tell him and drop this burden from our lives? It's not as if you can serve as a Jedi in this state!"

Silently, Anakin wrapped his ebony cloak around her slim form. Running his hands through her silken hair, he contemplated their future.

_What if I am stuck like this forever? Unable to return to the battlefield? Cast out of society? Could I bring myself to drag Padme away from the galaxy as well? _

Momentarily, he imagines a future where there is no hiding their love. The freedom to be together whenever they wish…

"I think you're right Angel…" He sighs, looking down at her trembling form, cupping her face in his large hand, he reassures, "I believe it's time we tell him. It will be better for all of us in the end."


	10. Violent Tendencies

Hola! I was able to scrape together a new chapter for you guys!

Before you read, I apologize for any sucky-ness... Chapter 10 is my cursed chapter! In every story I've written, this chapter is the HARDEST THING EVER to write! No matter where I am in the story! Gah!

Oh! And just to let you know, I now have **Underscoured Umlaut's** request done! It is a (fan?) art of Padme's 'Legend' from Chapter 8! It is free to download on my DeviantArt account! (the address is in my bio on my page here)

* * *

Chapter 10

"So who is it we are expecting again?" Leia glanced over at Mon Mothma, as they trotted to the main hangar to meet an incoming ship. One designated as carrying the person Aelynn had mentioned with her secretive use of code.

"Someone invaluable to the Alliance Leia," Mothma assured, keeping her gaze ahead of her on the icy floor, "The code you gave me only tells me so much. Hopefully our friend is still in fighting condition." In a quieter voice, she added: "We need all the Jedi we can get.."

Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Leia returned to a thoughtful silence. Opening one final set of doors to the hangar, the two leaders were met with a decrepit ship, nearly as old and battered as the Millennium Falcon was when it had picked Luke up on Tatooine.

What is with smugglers and having the strangest old ships? Leia gazed in disdain at the somewhat ratty ship while it struggled to lower a damaged entry ramp.

Finally, with a horrid screeching, grinding noise, the ramp popped open, revealing a sufficiently angry Fosh hopping on it in an attempt to dislodge the ramp from the ship. Realizing she'd been successful, she stopped her cursing and bouncing.

"Oh!" She looked up, crest flashing in embarrassment, "Sorry about that... Serenity is getting old..." When met with the disapproving look of the ex-senators, the short medic sighed nervously before slipping back into the ship.

* * *

"General! Get out here!"

Surprised by the sudden shout, I spin around defensively, only to find a peeved medic standing in the hallway.

"Well?" Aelynn crossed her arms, "Are you going to keep the High Commander of the Alliance waiting?"

Silently, I reassure her with a human hand on her feathered shoulder. Passing by, I am met with a cold, harsh light. Much different from the soft artificial light that had illuminated the ship for the past week.

_Alright, this is it,_ I remind myself before stepping down the ramp. _To them you are Anakin Skywalker. Not Darth Vader. A Jedi, not a Sith. A General of the Clone Wars, not the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces._

Taking a deep breath, I put a lazy grin on my face and saunter towards the senators.

"Evening ladies," I offer in greeting, dipping my head politely to the Chandrilian senator. Hoping to put on a convincing reenactment of my former self as I make my first 'appearance' in nearly twenty years. "Mind if I join you in this icy enclave?"

"By the Force!" A delicate hand flies to her thin lips, "How is this possible?!" Mothma began to circle me, inspecting my every feature, her hand alighting softly on my cheek as if to make sure that she was not hallucinating. Flitting to my arms she was met with the cold shock of frost coated metal... My barren prosthetic scraping slightly when I flexed my hand. Lifting the durasteel limb to her face, she struggled to hold back a tear.

"It is you! Anakin Skywalker! You've returned at last!" Looking up into my eyes, she spoke more soberly, "We had all thought you were dead... Counted among those that fell to that wretched cyborg when he attacked the temple!"

"Hold on a minute," Leia cuts in abruptly, and for a moment I am reminded once again of her feistiness aboard the Death Star. "Are you telling me that this guy is Anakin Skywalker? Jedi Knight?!"

"The one and only!" With a flourish of my hand I add, "or if you prefer, General Skywalker in military matters... Of which I'm sure you'll put me to good use."

"I'm sure we will General," Mothma extended a hand, now taking my proffered arm as we left the open coldness of the hangar behind, "Right now though, we need to meet with the other surviving Jedi. They'll be ecstatic with news of your return!"

_Oh, if only they knew the truth..._ I smile again, maintaining my air of easy going confidence.

"Speaking of..." I look at the senator cautiously, "Has the Alliance gotten any information on my former Padawan? I haven't seen her since she left the Order."

"You mean Ahsoka? No, not yet. Although, there is a good chance she may still be out there. Obi-Wan hinted that he had made contact with her through the Force..." The auburn haired woman lowered her gaze, "That was before his run in with Vader on the Death Star... Now, we've not only lost him, but his secret contacts as well."

_Kriff... I knew I killed the old man too soon... _Disappointed at this news, a frown creases my face as I realize yet another important fact.

"Darth Vader..." I hum the name more than actually verbalize it, "Have you heard anything as to his whereabouts? He'll undoubtedly be hunting for your new base for quite some time..." Coming upon a large set of doors, obviously leading to a briefing room beyond, Mothma releases my arm before palming it open. With graceful ease, she flowed into the room, Leia quickly following behind me.

"I believe that is where these fine gentlemen come in." Stepping aside, the leader of the Alliance revealed the other occupants of the spacious room.

_Of course..._

Before us I found two people I had hoped to meet only with the end of my lightsaber. One stood firmly, his misty eyes seeming to watch my every move. The second was a young man, nearly twenty now, with short cropped brown hair and two lightsaber hilts at his belt. A skeptical look donning his features.

"General Kota, you probably recognize our newest ally..." Mon looked between the three of us, "However, Starkiller, I believe you have not had the chance to meet General Skywalker here."

At once, the youth's features softened a few degrees.

"I-I can't believe you're _alive._.." Starkiller gaped, staring at me as if I were a ghost, "Vader always told me he killed you himself... Seems like that's another thing he lied to me about..."

"Oh, trust me," I reply, trying to maintain at least some of my integrity, "He thought me dead for years."

"Hm..." Kota sighed, continuing to remain still.

_His silence is unnerving... _

"So what do these fine men have to do with Darth Vader's whereabouts?" I question as innocently as I can without drawing attention. _I need to know what they think of my alter ego before I make my move... Before I take a side._

"Ah yes," Kota seems to purr in his gravelly voice, "It appears that we have finally managed to rid ourselves of that son of a b-"

"What he means," Starkiller cut in, drawing our attention, "Is that Vader's dead. We fought him on Ilum, and instead of facing capture again, he collapsed a stone shelf, sending him plummeting into a pool. We waited for nearly half an hour for him to surface, but he never came up. I assume he got pinned, or crushed, by a chunk of stone at the bottom of the pool."

"_What?!_" I gasp in 'disbelief', "You managed to kill Vader? Just like that? I don't believe it for a second." Crossing my arms skeptically, I await their reply.

"Y'know... I don't believe Vader's as gone as we'd like," Kota's blank eyes rest on me as he speaks these words, seeming to scour my soul as they do. "If it weren't for the disappearance of his signature, I'd not believe it either. Surely you felt it happen, being as close as you are to the Force, Skywalker... Where have you been the last twenty or so years anyway? I'm sure you would've had Vader taken care of before all this Death Star nonsense."

"I've been... Out of sorts you could say. After the destruction of the Order, I faked my death in a battle with Darth Vader. Obi-Wan was the one responsible for his cyborg condition. Cutting off his arms and legs. Leaving him to burn on the banks of a Force forsaken river of fire!"

Realizing my near fatal slip of the tongue, I grow silent, looking away from the others in the room.

_At least I didn't say he left __**me**__ to burn..._

"Sorry about that," I reply, wiping away the beginnings of a tear with a flesh hand, determined to keep my mechanical one out of the sight from Starkiller until I could get a new armored glove for it. If he saw it now, too many questions would be raised at me having the same custom prosthetic as his former Sith Master.

"It's fine Anakin, we understand that your Master's passing, and Darth Vader's betrayal have been hard on you." Mon Mothma comforted, before scanning about the room as if she were looking for something... Or someone.

"Leia?" She motioned for the young woman at her side, "Where is young Skywalker? He should be here with the others.."

**_Young _**_Skywalker? I'm right here... And even then, I'm what? Forty-three now? _Once again, I am stunned by how much things have changed.

_Force I'm old..._

"Who are we missing?" I inquire, curious as to who would use my surname. The only people that would ever carry my name having perished with my beloved so long ago.

"Luke is out patrolling in one of the snow speeders," Leia answered, completely oblivious to my inquiry, "He told me that he was switching rotations with a sick pilot today.. I thought you knew."

"Ha! 'Switching rotations' my beard! Drag racing's more like it," Kota chuckled, "That boy has too much of his father in him to take patrol seriously..." Turning to me, he added: "Isn't that right Anakin? I seem to recall your Master constantly admonishing you for fooling around with ships and speeders throughout the war."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ My mind is whirring at Kota's words. _Too much of his father in him..._ Silently, I store this info away for future reference.

"What? Oh, yeah, Obi-Wan always thought flying was overrated..." I dismiss with a lazy wave of the hand. Turning to Leia I can't help myself but ask, "Did you say _snow speeders_?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Anakin?" Padme looked back at her husband, worriedly fingering their wedding bands. Rings they had kept hidden until the time was right, "Once we tell him, we can't go back to how things once were."

"I can't be sure of anything Angel," he sighed mechanically. "Besides, after all that's happened, I don't think things will ever be the same anyway." Tenderly taking her pale hand in his large one, he slipped the delicate crystal ring over her finger. Satisfied it was in place, he removed his left glove, the leather being too bulky for his matching blue band. Shakily, Padme slid it onto the alien prosthetic that had replaced his remaining hand, a tear slipping down her cheek at the sight of it.

"Oh Anakin…" Shocked, but somehow not surprised, she flung her arms around his neck.

Startled by this sudden movement, Anakin staggered slightly before getting a hold of her small form and lifting her to eye level.

"I love you." Without hesitation, she placed a kiss on his silver 'nose' before hugging him tightly, resting on his broad shoulder as he held her close, together they watched the sunrise. Their symbols of matrimony sparking in the light.

"...I love you too Angel."

* * *

"There you are Anakin, I was looking for you" A clipped Coruscanti accent cut through the morning mists as Obi-Wan trod over, his arms folded against the brisk dew that hadn't been burned away by the dawning sun. "Anakin?" He stepped closer, his Padawan unresponsive. In a new light, he notices a pale hand grasping a handful of sultry fabric, and a brilliant blue gemstone winking from a silver ring. A cascade of silky brown hair tipping him of as to whom the ring belonged.

"Padme?!"

Their illusion of solitude shattered, the couple looked up with a start.

"Obi-Wan!" They spoke in unison, Anakin, now turning to his master, still holding her close, a brilliant crystal blue ring winking from his left hand.

_Wait… A ring? On his LEFT HAND?!_

The Jedi Master gasped at the sight of the unlikely and forbidden couple.

"What is going on here?!" In utter shock, he gestured at their wedding bands, "Anakin, you know marriage is against the Jedi Code! You'll be cast out of the Order! Was this the real reason for involving her?" Turning to Padme, he looked at her sadly:

"Why would you agree to this Padme? I thought you were smarter than this!"

Within her husband's firm grasp, she could feel him noticeably bristle at his 'brother's' accusations.

"Why now?" Obi-Wan continued, "Why in the middle of the war Anakin? The Republic needs you as a symbol of hope in this mess of a galaxy!"

"Obi-Wan," Padme slid down from Anakin's arms, "This happened before all this, nearly two years ago..." She glanced down at her ring, as if seeing proof of their marriage would give her strength, "After the Battle of Geonosis, we vowed our lives to each other. We've kept it a secret because the galaxy needed their Chosen One." Taking a gloved hand in her ringed one, she stood by her husband.

"What now though?" Obi-Wan scoffed, gesturing in frustration, "The galaxy is still in turmoil! The Republic still needs you Anakin! Don't be selfish!"

"_Selfish_?" Anakin now stalked forward, cloak billowing like sable wings behind him as he drew near to his former Master, " You think finding love, and seeking happiness are _selfish_?!"

Faster than anyone could process, a leather gauntlet shot out from the darkness. Grasping the Jedi's throat, he could feel just how powerful he had become. The great pistons in his arms providing him with an inhuman strength as he lifted Obi-Wan off the ground. He could taste the confusion and shock surrounding his Master. The fear palpable and…

_Invigorating_.

"A-Anak-kin.." The troublesome warrior manages to choke out, his face quickly turning red under the pressure, "St-stop it.. I-I didn't.. Mean t-to…"

"Mean to _what_?" He asks dangerously, his anger boiling with every passing moment.

"Ani!" Padme rushed to his side once again. Touching him lightly on the barren prosthetic, she pleaded, "Let him go! What are you doing?! He's our friend! You're choking him!"

"Gah!" Anakin released him just as quickly as he had struck. "What am I _doing_?!" Terrified, he drew back from the others, as if burned from the contact with them.

Gasping, Obi-Wan was on his hands and knees. Attempting to catch his breath before struggling to his feet.

"I don't know…" He panted, looking up at his brother, "You tell me Anakin…"

Shaking violently, the cyborg backed away further, eventually falling against an ivy covered pillar in the shadows. His back solidly against the structure, he lifted his trembling hands to his face. Eye plates covered, he sank to his knees in shock, the full realization of what he had nearly done, striking him to the core.

_I could've just killed my Master… And over what? A few misplaced accusations?!_

Sickened by his actions, and even more so from the fact that he had _enjoyed_ it, Anakin couldn't bear to look at either one of his companions.

Now standing over his former Padawan, Obi-Wan looked upon him with pity.

"Speak to me Anakin."

"I-I'm not myself…" Anakin mumbled, shaking his head, "I would never hurt either of you, I swear!" Desperately, his head shot up, hands pleading towards his Master, "Obi-Wan… What is happening to me?!"


	11. Attachments

Hello again! I bring you Chapter Eleven! Lots of things begin to happen!

Originally, I planned to make this longer, but in the end I decided to cut it in half... Obi Wan's final line was just too good to pass up!

Anyway! Hope you like it, and **PLEASE** review! Hearing your thoughts/opinions really helps me/encourages me to continue! (In fact, until some really recent feedback, I was having a hard time continuing this amazing tale due to the fact that I had no idea if I was going a good direction or not!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Skywalker! What are you _doing_?!"

I can't help but grin at the Chandrilian senator, her auburn hair blowing around in the icy winds of Echo Base, as I storm ahead to one of the many waiting snow speeders.

"Where do you think Mon?" I reply over the thrum of engines, "You think I'd be patient enough to _wait,_ when my son is out there?" Without leaving her a moment to reply, I sealed the cockpit. A rush of power, and I am out of the hangar and into the frozen waste beyond.

* * *

"So _boring_…" A certain young pilot grated, his eyes aching slightly from gazing at either the numerous electrical systems, or the same blindingly white and icy blue landscape. "Why did I agree to taking a second cycle of patrol on my _Life Day_, and of all the cycles, it just _had _to be the loneliest one…"

Slightly depressed, Luke recalled the sparse lifestyle he'd lead with his aunt and uncle.

_Man I miss you two… _

Suddenly, an orange blip flickered onto the edge of the main scanners.

"What the…" Tapping the small instrument, he watched in confusion as the small dot roared across the screen.

_There shouldn't be anyone, or anything, else out here…_

"Ah!" With his piloting reflexes, Luke barely managed to avoid being coated in a spray of ice as a nearly identical speeder flew past.

Scrabbling to regain control, he snatched his com link:

"Red Seven! This is Red Five!" Receiving no reply from the other end, Luke accelerated after the rogue speeder, "What are you _doing_ out here Dack?"

Seemingly in reply to his inquisition, the mysterious speeder looped around him, circling the young pilot in challenge.

**Race you back to base.**

The sudden blip of text across the screen was expected. It was common knowledge among the Rebellion that he was always up for a race.

"You bet! Bring it on Dack!" Luke barked back in reply. Tossing it aside, he swung alongside his friend's speeder.

Looking through his cockpit, Luke caught a glimpse of the pilot. A strong chin, tanned skin, and large goggles made up his face as they made eye contact. Whoever it was, it wasn't Dack.

Flashing a brilliant white grin, the challenger held up three fingers, counting down with every rev of his engine.

At the closing of his fist, they set off into the icy plain.

* * *

Restless after the strange and frightening events from this morning, Anakin soon found himself wandering into the small hangar of Varykino.

Hopefully, he could find something to take his mind off on.

_Life always seems easier when I'm fixing things._

"Honestly Artoo! I do not understand why you saw it necessary to drag me down to the hangar! I am _not_ an astro droid, and I do not _care_ about matters such as starships!"

At this familiar voice, he couldn't help but dive behind the nearest scrap pile. His breathing regulated by the machinery that was so thoroughly interwoven into his body, Anakin could only wish he could sigh at his own cowardice as the golden droid tottered into the room, hustling to keep up with his smoothly rolling counterpart.

_Why the _**_kriff _**_am I hiding from Threepio?_

"Beep beep boop blat!"

"What? You said Mistress Padme sent you down here to find Master Ani?" Threepio dipped his head in disbelief, "Now don't be silly Artoo, no one came here with her besides Master Obi-Wan and that new security droid… Nasty looking fellow, but I suppose an intimidating exterior is necessary for his line of programming…" Threepio paused slightly, turning towards the scrap pile, "I just hope we don't bump into him. Security droids can be rather… Aggressive, shall we say. And that horrid breathing sound it emits! So uncivilized."

_Security droid? _Anakin shook his head slightly in confusion. _I think I need to do some work on Threepio's logic processor… His doesn't seem to be functioning properly._

Rising from the shadows, a patch of sunlight caught the austere lines of his 'face,' and in turn, revealed himself to a startled protocol droid.

"It's _him_ Artoo! Run for your life!" Squawking in his typical prissy manner, C-3PO wasted no time in making a scene. "We're going to be hacked to pieces!"

"Threepio," Anakin spoke in a mechanical baritone, completely unlike his true voice, to the upset droid, "Do not panic." Holding his hands up and away from any weapon, he cautiously stepped from behind the scrap pile. "I'm not going to hurt you-"

Without warning, Artoo wheeled over, nudging my leg playfully.

Threepio, seeing this take place, saw it as an act of treason:

"Artoo!" He fervently waved his arms in anger, "You _knew_ he was down here didn't you! You wanted him to dismantle me!"

Artoo simply squawked back in Binary:

**Please, if I wanted you dismantled, I'd have done it myself by now.**

"Threepio," The Jedi snatched the golden droid by the shoulders, "It's me! It's Anakin!"

At this confession, the quirky protocol droid froze. Turning his optical sensors to his Maker's obsidian lenses, he was seemingly struck speechless.

"…Impossible…"

"Afraid not my friend," Anakin relented, releasing his death grip on the shorter droid, " But somehow, I've been turned into… _This._" Motioning vaguely to his leather sheathed form, Anakin turned his back to them, brooding.

"Well then," C-3PO waddled over, placing a metallic hand on R2-D2's dome, "I suppose you were right Artoo… We did find Master Ani."

_Or what's left of me anyway…_

Anakin gazed at the droids at his side. Now it seemed, he was closer to them than to Padme. To being human.

"You mentioned that Padme sent you… What did she need me for? Why does she seek me out?"

"Beep boop blat beep beep!"

"Ah yes," C-3PO turned to meet Anakin's equally artificial gaze, "Artoo says that Padme and Obi-Wan wanted to speak with you about seeking Yoda's council."

"They're bringing _Yoda_ into this?!" Throwing his large hands into the air in frustration, Anakin simply turned and marched back the way he had come. "Can't believe that they're dragging _him_ here, just for another scolding…."

* * *

_Man this guy is good! _Luke contemplated, his hands flying over the controls, the mysterious challenger's exhaust ports showering him in a frosty powder as he attempted to gain the upper hand in the race. It seemed that no matter what trick maneuver he tried to pull, his opponent not only counteracted, but surpassed with an unseen trick of his own.

Time no longer mattered in this isolated world of speed and adrenaline, inevitably though, things came to an end as the closing hangar doors came into sight ahead. With a final burst of speed, the competing speeders flew through the ever decreasing opening. Skidding to a stop, Luke pried his cockpit open, the ice crackling harshly with the breaking of the seal. Clambering stiffly out of his ship, the young pilot gazed in curiosity at his opponent's unmoving cockpit.

* * *

Silently, I take in a deep breath. The rush from being able to race once again filling my veins, I struggle to contain my thoughts.

_This is it._

Adjusting my goggles, I deliver a swift push to the windshield with the Force before leaping out, flipping several times before landing in front of a blond Rebel pilot.

_My son._

Gaining my bearings, I notice that the young man is awestruck at the rather simple way I exited the ship.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He shouted in an innocent glee, "Can you teach me to do that? I've never seen you around here before, are you a Jedi? You're an amazing pilot! Who are you? Did you-"

"Calm down young one," I try, in an attempt to stem the incessant flow of questions. He obviously did not know of our relation yet. "All will be explained~"

"Skywalker! There you are!" Mon Mothma's voice shrilly rang across the icy hangar, her slender form quickly joining us.

"Sorry Mon," Luke shamefully glanced away from her gaze, "I was covering for Dack… He's sick you see-"

"That's not it Luke," the high commander dismissed with a wave of her hand, "It's the fact that you missed the meeting this morning involving your father! That's one of the reasons I asked for you to be there specifically."

"Lay off the boy Mothma," I can't help but rise to the defense of his timid figure as he tried to melt away from before her, "How was he to know that I was coming? Far as I know, it was a surprise to even you that I was alive."

Realizing I was right, the High Commander backed off, "I still don't approve of his unauthorized absence," She sniffed, trying still to get the last word.

"And you are not his Mother," I retort defensively, stepping closer to the son I had thought had been lost so long ago. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my _son_, whom I have not had the chance to meet properly since I've learned of his survival." Glancing over, I smile on the inside at the expression donning his features.

Apparently, my presence had struck him speechless, for now, after realizing who I was, he stood silent, gaping repeatedly as if he were a fish out of water.

Gazing at him through shaded vision, I realized that I had neglected to remove the thick goggles I had donned earlier.

_I guess looking through artificial lenses for nigh on twenty years will do that to you._

Suddenly disgusted by the obscuring article, I cast the bulky eyepiece aside, revealing my full face to the boyish one before me, so similar to my own, yet full of innocence. Not a tinge of darkness in his sand scoured features.

* * *

_This can't be real… I'm dreaming right now, I just know it. Like I would ever meet my dead father in a drag race, and that he would be a Rebel too!_

Shakily, Luke lifted his gaze to meet his father's now uncovered one.

Looking back at him was the most intense pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Even his own matching pair, while considered eery by some, paled in comparison to his father's all knowing gaze. It was one that seemed to see him down to the very essence of the Force that held him together.

"F-Father?" He managed to squeak timidly, he could feel the raw power that radiated off his parental figure, it was a feeling had only ever felt once or twice before. He couldn't exactly place _where_ he'd felt it though…

"Yes?" Anakin answered a bit softer, his gaze lessening in its fear inspiring intensity.

"Is it really you?"

"I am who I am, and as far as I'm concerned, I am really here." The elder Skywalker replied, dipping slightly, his arms spread, and yet another roguish smile teasing his lips.

Without another word, Luke flung himself into the open arms of the father he had always dreamed of coming to the farm and taking him away from Tatooine. To the stars, where he had always felt he truly belonged.

* * *

To tell the truth, I am taken aback at this sudden display of affection. It has been so long since I have had physical contact with someone, never mind any _positive_ contact. After my initial stiffness in the embrace, I begin to remember my beautiful moments with Padme, and the tender affection we shared.

"Oh Luke," I mutter, finally holding him close. Simply being there, holding the evidence of the person I once was. The living proof that Darth Vader once had a soul. "I am _so _sorry. For everything…"

"Ben said you had died," Luke replied, his voice shaky and muffled from pressing into my shoulder, "That you had been murdered by Darth Vader."

"I'm here Luke… Everyone thought me dead, even myself at one point, but I'm back now…" I pull back, tousling his messy blond hair in good humor. "If you'll take me, that is…"

Pulling back Luke grinned widely, his tear streaked cheeks glistening in the artificial light of the sealed hangar, "Of course I'd take you Dad!" Returning to his previous grasp, he continued, "This is the best Life Day I could've ever asked for."

Strangely, I can feel a genuine tender smile place itself on my face, not the sarcastic sneer I had used thus far in my masquerade. A long forgotten warmth also spreads through my lean form as well, my head swimming with fond memories. Once they would've brought only pain and regret, now though, in the presence of my son, I feel only… Happiness.

* * *

"There you are Anakin, did the droids find you?" Obi-Wan stood, welcoming his 'brother' into the small chamber. Padme stood as well, her voluminous gown a velvety black against the soft greens and browns of the assorted decor.

"Yes. They did." Anakin replied shortly, his previous temper quickly flickering away in the presence of his wife as he strode over. Taking her hand in his, he noticed an all too familiar green alien sitting on one of the couches.

"Hm, secrets you have kept from the Order have you young Skywalker," Yoda peered sagely at the crystalline rings twinkling in unison on the young couple's hands. "What say you about this?"

"I say that getting married has been the best decision of my life," The young Knight replied pointedly, "Even if it _is_ against the Jedi Code. I love her, and she loves me. Even if I had to live my life all over again, I would still choose her every time."

"Love," The Grand Master scoffed, "An attachment it is, Jedi have no passion young Skywalker. Dangerous this is. To dark paths lead you this will…"

"What do you mean?" Both Anakin and Padme inquire in unison. What the Grand Master said was never to be taken lightly.

"Mean that the cause of Skywalker's condition we may have found," Yoda tipped his walking stick at the cyborg, "The armor of a Sith Lord that is, and only one reason for that there can be."

"Are you saying that _love_ is going to turn me into a _Sith?!_" Anakin retorted, "I don't believe it for a second!"

"Well _I_ do." A strong voice enters the conversation as an equally powerful presence makes itself known within the room.

"Ah, welcome sight you are Master Windu," Yoda nodded as the other Master revealed himself, "Agree you do that this attachment of Anakin's dangerous is?"

"Yes, in matter of fact," the Korun Master replied, shooting a stern glance at the strange conglomeration of man and machine that had replaced the Chosen One. "There is a reason for the Code Skywalker."

"Who the kriff invited _him_?" Anakin bristled, his hands tightening protectively around Padme's.

"Anakin, language!" She scolded quietly, leaning back against her husband. Watching cautiously as the Master of the Order took his position in the middle of the room.

"When Qui Gon had first brought you before the Council," Windu began, staring dominantly into the young Knight's glossy lenses, "I said you would be unpredictable, and dangerous to the Order. Now it seems I was right. Yoda told me all about your 'experience' at the caves on Ilum, and with this revelation of your forbidden marriage…" He shook his head with an air of condemnation. "Then it is apparent that only the worst will come of this union."

"What are you suggesting we do then Master WIndu?" Obi-Wan approached, unsurprisingly stroking his beard. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"If you believe in separating Anakin from his attachments, then yes, I am," Windu finished, his gaze resting on Padme.

Registering his chilling stare upon her, the Nubian Senator retreated to the safety of her husband's sable wings, his heavy cloak surprisingly warm as it encompassed her.

"Master Jedi," she gasped in denial, "You can't be serious about this! Anakin needs me. I need him. How can you possibly know that he becomes like this due to our marriage?! I think an opinion _outside_ the Order is necessary here."

"Like who, the Chancellor?" Windu accused, stepping forward as he spoke, further pushing the Chosen One's short temper.

"Why not?" Anakin gritted, his scarlet vision seeming to descend a few more shades with his frustration, "He is a trusted friend, someone I know can keep this secret."

"I don't like this Skywalker," Mace warned, in an attempt to push them from this decision, "The Dark Side surrounds him."

"Well, right now it's surrounding me as well isn't it?" Anakin shot back. "Yet I have done nothing to bring this upon me."

"Not yet anyway," Obi-Wan supplied leaning against the wall, "I say let them talk to the Chancellor… What's the worst that could happen?"


	12. Moments of Insecurity

Alrighty everybody! Here is Chapter 12! I do want to let you know, that the next week/week and a half are going to be crazy for me! (Finals are the devil!)

_Soooooo_, this will be my last update for the next while! (Like three weeks max)

So bear with me! However, _**I will still be around to reply to PMs and**_** reviews!**

As always, I LIVE for reviews! And if I get good feedback on this chapter, I _might_ be able to pull off an extra big update when I return!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

As dusk settles on the icy Echo base, a lone figure could be seen sitting at a computer terminal, fingers scrabbling across the keyboard, in the otherwise dark wing of the medical bay.

"Hm…" A sip of caf interrupts the typing, "Yellow eyes…" The terminal flashes negative, "Come on, flecks of yellow… There has to be more here." An exhausted sigh, "How about eye color change?"

As if in mocking, the terminal flashes negative once again.

Frustrated, the small alien smacks her head on the screen in defeat.

"Looking for something?" A gravelly voice interrupts, nearly causing the Fosh to fall out of her chair in shock.

"Gah! General, you scared me!" She gasped, her breath still fluttering from his sudden appearance.

"Sorry about that my friend," the elder Jedi dipped his head respectfully, "I had just come down here to get a bacta patch for my hand here." Holding up said limb into the now lit chamber, Kota revealed a shiny patch of burnt flesh across the side of his hand.

"Uh, no problem General," Aelynn stammered, shaky from caf and lack of sleep more than anything, "Would you like me to put it on for you? Hands can be difficult to bandage yourself."

Kota nodded stiffly in approval before shuffling to the med table. Satisfied with his position, he held out his hand to the small medic.

"It appears you've gotten a little frostbite developing around this burn General… " Handing him a small glass of medicine infused water, she continued, "When and how, did you get this wound?"

"Oh, that," Kota shrugged, "I was training with Luke and Starkiller this morning, and got a grazed by one of their lightsabers… Had forgot about it until now."

"Hmph, you're lucky that it didn't take your hand off," Aelynn sniffed, quickly cleaning and dressing the wound. Looking up, she switched subject. "How is young Luke doing these days? I haven't seen him since I patched him up on Yavin…"

"He's been just peachy as of late," Kota replied seriously, "Since he's been reunited with 'Dear Old Dad,' I haven't seen him leave your Jedi hitchhiker's side."

"Is that _sarcasm_ I detect?" Aelynn tipped her head curiously, "It seems to me you're not a big fan of the Chosen One and his return…"

"Eh, I find it… Suspicious, if you ask me," the Jedi sighed, rubbing his hand absentmindedly, "I mean really… We've spent _how _long fighting against Palpatine and his cyborg lackey, hoping for one such as Anakin to reappear? And now, that we've managed to rid ourselves of Vader, he suddenly appears!"

"Hm…" The diminutive Fosh considered, slowly cleaning her tools, "You know, I have felt that way too at times… In fact, when he was first brought to our hideout, I noticed his eyes had the strangest coloration…"

"_What?_!" Kota choked on his water, "I-I mean, what color were his eyes exactly? Aren't they blue like his son's?"

"That's the strange part," Aelynn wiped up the liquid without a blink, "They weren't. When I found him, and looked into his eyes, they were an unnatural yellow, red flickering around his irises…" Noticing the general's ashen look, she looked up at him inquisitively, "Do you know something I don't on this matter? I have tried searching everywhere for information on Force-Sensitives, but all records of the sort have been destroyed by the Empire. Lost, possibly forever."

"Kreth," the Jedi Master ran an uninjured hand across his face, "You say they _were_ yellow? Or are they still?"

"As far as I've observed, they change with his mood. If he felt annoyance or anger, they would seem to flash yellow. If he was content or tired, they are the same natural blue they were in the Clone Wars.. Why?"

"This is worse than I thought…" Kota sighed in revelation, the weight of she he'd just been told by the little bird woman settling heavily on his mind, "If what you've told me is true… Then we aren't dealing with a Jedi…"

* * *

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes Luke, what is it?" I look over to my suddenly sheepish son before resuming my current project.

"What are you doing to that glove?"

"Oh, this?" I flex my gloved prosthetic, "Im reenforcing it into kind of an armored gauntlet of sorts... I used to have one in the Clone Wars, and have had one up until the point I was captured."

"Captured?" Luke gasped, his eyes widening in shock, "Is that why you never came back for me on Tatooine?"

"_What?_" It is my turn to look over in concern, "I would've moved the planets themselves to find you, had I known of your existence!"

"Y-you didn't know about me?" The young pilot stammered, "Was I just the result of some midnight fling with someone? Is that why you didn't know?"

Now, I've been accused of many things. Mostly they involve being a soulless killer, inhuman monster, or evil sorcerer... But I have _never _been accused of being unfaithful to those I care about.

"Must you assume the worst?" I retort, somewhat hurt at his harsh words, "I did not know of your existence due to the fact that, before you were born, the Galactic Empire began rising to power. They were turbulent times, and around the time of Darth Vader's appearance, something happened to your mother..." I suck in a tight breath, "I was told that she had died, and the baby along with her..."

* * *

**_"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" _**_A newly minted monstrosity questions, his arms bound to the surgical table. A shriveled form replies from the shadows._

**_"It seems Lord Vader, that in your anger, you... Killed her."_**

**_"I-I couldn't have... She was alive, I felt it!" _**

_With a metallic groan, he rips free of his constraints, a heart-rending scream struggling from scorched lips. The world twists around him as he realized, in agony, what he had done. In pain, he deforms everything around him until it is just as broken as he is..._

* * *

"Are you okay Dad?" Luke comes to my side, my breath shaky with emotion as I suddenly recall that day, "I'm sorry for what I said... That was ignorant of me..."

A tear slips down my cheek.

_Oh Padme... How could I have done that to you? How could I have been so blind? So _**_foolish_**_!_

"I'm fine Luke," I pant lightly before placing a flesh hand reassuringly on his shoulder, "I was just... Remembering your mother."

"What was she like?"

"She was... Perfect," I begin, as I complete reenforcing my gauntlet, "When we first met in a junk shop on Tatooine, I thought she was an angel. Her name was Padme Amidala, and the current Queen of Naboo at only fourteen years old..."

"A Queen?" Luke whispered in awe, "Does that make me a prince?"

"I'm afraid not my son," I ruffle his hair playfully, "For on Naboo, their royalty is elected. Not chosen through birthright."

"Oh," the young Rebel's face fell slightly before brightening up once again, "It doesn't matter though, just the fact that I finally have you is too good to be true!"

At this I smile, albeit with a tinge of sadness. Luke doesn't seem to notice it though, and instead draws closer to me on the bench. Softly, and rather out of my hard shelled mannerisms in the suit, I wrap my gloved arm around his shoulders. Together we sit in the cold quiet of his small quarters.

"…Do you miss her?"

"Hm?"

"Mom, do you still miss her sometimes?"

"Heh," I sigh again, placing a light kiss on his sandy hair, "Sometimes Luke? There isn't a single moment where I don't miss her… I wish you could've known her… For that, I'm sorry Luke."

_It's all my fault you didn't…_

* * *

"Ah, Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you. How are things on Naboo?"

"Greetings Chancellor," the blue hologram flickers slightly with the respectful tip of her head, "Unfortunately, some… Family matters have crossed into Jedi affairs, and we were hoping you could give us an unbiased opinion on the matter."

"Why of course my dear!" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine purred, his blue eyes softening in compassion, "Now tell me, what is troubling you? And what could've possibly brought your family to the Jedi's attention?"

At this, the Nubian Senator grimaced slightly.

"I believe that is where _I_ come in Love," a deep metallic baritone suddenly rumbles through the link as the background behind her shifted, the twinkling lights of what appeared to be a control panel peeking from her dense coils of hair as a large durasteel hand clasped her on the shoulder, a crystalline wedding band winking from an artificial finger.

Finally, the camera adjusted to reveal the entirety of the figure.

"Oh my…" Palpatine gaped in astonishment. Never before had he seen…

_Wait a minute…_

"Chancellor," the _creature_ behind Senator Amidala began, "I am pleased that you would help our case."

"I would do anything to help my former Queen," the Supreme Chancellor replied politely, "But I am afraid we have not been properly introduced… From the wedding bands, I take it that _you_ are young Padme's spouse?"

The two glanced at each other quickly, as if trying to reassure themselves of the decision they were making.

"Anakin and I are married, yes," Padme supplied, "For nearly the entire duration of the war to be exact."

"I see…" Palpatine sighed, eyeing the towering form of Knight Skywalker behind her.

_It seems my visions were right… Skywalker _**_is_**_ destined to become a Sith._

After a moment of awkward silence, punctuated by the distorted rasp of what appeared to be the Sith cyborg, the elderly Nubian cleared his throat.

"So what is the Jedi Council's ruling, may I ask?" He clasped his hands thoughtfully, "For I can hardly help you with so little knowledge of the current situation."

"Of course-"

"They have ruled that I be separated from my wife Chancellor!" The obsidian eyed form interrupts the comparatively petite Senator's explanation, "They deem me too passionate, and unstable to be around her, but I know that without her, I'd go insane!"

_Typical Anakin… Brash and emotional._

_Exactly what I need._

"And what makes you so sure of that, my dear boy?" He cautiously questions, hoping to pull some information of how his blooming young Jedi had transformed into an armored Sith seemingly overnight.

"Obviously this armor is having an effect on the boy," the familiar deep voice of Master Windu enters the conversation, his athletic form nearly rivaling that of the transformed Chosen One, as he came into view, the couple shifting away from their earlier position, "and it's not a good one."

"Master Windu," Palpatine speaks with a hidden blade in his voice, "I take it that you're the one pushing the separation of the young lovebirds."

"It's not just me that's made this decision," Windu countered, "But the decision of Master Yoda and Obi-Wan as well." He settled into a more commanding position, "Anakin is not only breaking the Jedi Code, but is putting everyone else involved at risk of his destructive mood swings."

"_Destructive_ mood swings?" the Chancellor inquired, "Surely our young friend has had some issues with holding his tongue at times, but his emotional changes have never been described in such a manner as _destructive_."

* * *

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Come on, answer me Ani… I'm only trying to help you." Padme persisted, as her husband stormed off from the comm station Windu now occupied.

This time, the skull-like helmet whipped around.

"Help me?" He clenches a metallic fist angrily, the Force rippling off of him, the unmistakeable taint of darkness warping the surrounding air, "_Help. Me?!_ The only one that can possibly _help_ me is the Chancellor! But Windu just _had_ to break in! He never leaves me room to explain myself!"

Even without the Force, Padme could feel the change in him as he seethed, now prowling back and forth through the adjoining hallway, and it scared her.

"Anakin, please-"

A bare cybernetic hand shot up, the wedding band still shining prominently around his finger.

"Quiet."

This quick command silenced her more out of shock than anything as he tilted his head, as if listening for something. Concerned, she cast a glance behind her. When she turned back to face her husband, she was met only with the hem of a sable cloak whipping around the corner.

* * *

"So, let me see if I am understanding you correctly Master Jedi. You are telling me that young Anakin has not only _lied_ to the Jedi Order about having fallen in love and gotten married, but through your 'Force', has been transformed into some mechanical monster!" Palpatine reiterated the Master's words, "Not to mention the thought that you Jedi believe that this change has somehow made him turn to this 'Dark Side' of yours. Which, I presume, you mean to say has made him challenge your authority over him."

"That's one way of looking at it," Windu conceded, "But what I am trying to tell you is that Padme Amidala is just as dangerous for him as he is for her. I believe that she influenced young Skywalker into getting married, and has finally succeeded in pushing him away from the Jedi, right when we need the Chosen One the most."

"Hm…" the Chancellor reclined in his seat, watching the Korun master's hologram flicker as he did so, "You want to separate them because of this…"

"Yes, I believe it would be the best course of action to separate the two indefinitely."

"And what of Anakin? Like you said, he's broken the Jedi Code. Is there not a form of punishment besides being cut from the Order?"

"That is none of your concern Chancellor."

"But it is mine." A mechanical voice comes from the edge of the screen before a heavy darkness flashes across the hologram.

Suddenly, the connection is cut, leaving the Supreme Chancellor alone in a dimly lit office. Clasping his hands together, the Galactic ruler sat in contemplation for a short while. Pulling his hood up, he rose slowly and shuffled towards his 'private' holochambers.

"It appears that I need to make a call."

* * *

"Anakin?" Padme slowly crept around the corner.

_Where did he go?_

Without warning, she was nearly bowled over as none other than Master Windu came flying through the doorway. Seemingly oblivious to the Senator's presence, he slowly got to his feet.

"Showing our true colors are we young Skywalker?" He admonished, brushing fragments of shattered wood from his Jedi robes. "I always knew you'd be dangerous."

"You've never liked me!" A metallic baritone rumbles dangerously from the other room before an armored boot crashed through the remains of said door. "Now you just use it as an excuse to separate me from everything I hold dear!" A guttural growl vibrates through the Chosen One's vocabulator as he leaps forward once again. Slamming the Master against the wall, he drew close until all Windu could see were the soulless lenses of the death mask that obscured is ravaged features.

Snarling viciously, Anakin could feel _It_. That creeping, slithering presence in his veins, begging to be unleashed, to be used as it is meant to be.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he let the power in. Let it build on his hot rage of the moment. Feeding off the fires of hindered passions that dwelled within his furnace of a heart. Hungrily, he reached out to his enemy with it, thirsting to hurt WIndu as he hurt in this pitiful existence between life and death. This _Jedi_ that dared to challenge his power! He would truly know pain when he finished with him!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A sickening crunch is heard as the Master Jedi's fist connects with the exposed control panel set in the cyborg's chest.


End file.
